Fated
by Valtoress
Summary: After a chance meeting, will the keepers of the Dragon Flame find love, or will their roles tear them apart? Sparxshipping. Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Winx Club. All credit where credit is due.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This story is an AU set in the beginning of Season 3 just before Bloom meets Valtor. (As for alternate names, I will be using Valtor, Layla, and Andros for this story.) Enjoy!**

Key:

"Speech"

 _Thoughts of characters_

 _ **Bloom's dark side's speech**_

 _Bloom's speech when talking to her dark side_

 _Telepathic communication_

 **Bloom's POV**

"Bloom watch out!" Stella yelled, but it was already too late.

I felt something heavy hit my back, crushing my wings. I shut my eyes tight as I plummeted into the cold, dead water.

 _Help me._

The faraway voices of my friends dulled as I hit the bottom.

I stopped struggling as the darkness overcame me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ line break ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I slowly opened my eyes.

 _My head hurts so much._

I tried to move, but every muscle in my body screamed in protest.

"Glad to see you finally waking up, princess. I thought you were out forever." A melodic voice said from above.

 _Wait, that voice sounds familiar._

My vision refocused and I started to notice my surroundings. I was on a stone pillar in the middle of the murky sea of Andros. There was only one thing circling my head.

"How did I get here?" I thought out loud.

"Well, princess, I saw Icy knock you into the water. When I realized that your friends were too busy fighting the witches to save you, I went in after you." He replied.

A faint blush tinted my cheeks. "Thank you for saving me, uhh…"

"Valtor, my name is Valtor. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, princess." He kneeled down and kissed the back of my hand. I felt the heat rising in my face as I took my hand back.

He chuckled and. I shifted my eyes up to look at him. He… er, Valtor, wore a burgundy coat with a dark purple vest, white shirt, and those old fashioned ruffles. He had a built body that was accentuated by his strange choice of clothing. He had long strawberry blond hair, a pale, angular face, purple eyeshadow that suited him perfectly, and beautiful golden eyes.

 _He was the guy I bumped into on Solaria._

"Your eyes," I blurted without thinking. His face became serious. "They're really pretty." I blushed.

"Thank you." He replied with a smirk. He reached up and touched my face. I flinched at the sudden contact and he pulled away. He got up and helped me to my feet. As soon as I stood up, my knees wobbled and I almost fell onto the stone ground. He caught me by holding on to my arm and had his arm around my waist to steady me. "You didn't need to do that...again." I said the last part in almost a whisper.

"You're right, I didn't have to, seeing that you are as graceful as you were on Solaria." I blushed at the memory. He smirked at my reaction.

"Here," he said as he muttered a spell under his breath and waved his hand around me. The pain in my body faded instantly and I let out a sigh of relief.

"I'll take that as a 'Thank you'". He smirked again as my cheeks turned to the color of my hair.

"I never caught your name, princess."

 _Should I tell him my name? He doesn't seem like a stalker, but you never know, seeing as he is on a stone pillar in the middle of Andros while it is under attack._

"Oh, um, my name is…" I was debating whether I should tell him my name or not, but thankfully I didn't get a chance to finish the sentence because Musa blasted him and sent him flying.

"Get away from her!" Musa yelled.

"Yeah!" the rest of the girls echoed. They all landed on the pillar and got into fighting stances.

Valtor put a shield around me and him and bubbled us off from the girls who were frantically sending blasts at the shield to try to break it, but it wouldn't budge.

 _He has strong magic._

We started circling each other.

He chuckled, "Your pathetic club thinks it can defeat me, the greatest wizard in the magic dimension."

He stopped chuckling and stepped closer so that we were a few feet apart. "You know I can sense your powers. They are just like mine…"

"But…" I cut him off.

"… I know you have questions, and I will give you all of the answers you want. How about we meet up for a Q and A session?" I didn't reply. I saw a flicker of something pass through his eyes, but it was gone before I could tell what it was. "Throw a fireball at me."

"Why?"

"Just do it!" I summoned a fireball and threw it at him. He caught it in his hand, and with a flick of his wrist, it turned to dust. I gawked at him and he smirked and winked at me. I internally shuddered.

 _He is hot and cold that the same time. He seems like the bad boy/ lone wolf type. So dreamy. OMG, I can't be noticing him. I am dating Sky. I love Sky. I love Sky. I love Sky._

The shield that Valtor had created suddenly burst and he said "I do not like easy victories. I will not fight you while you are weak. You are too tired to fight. We will do battle, but when the right time comes."

 _I see you Valtor. You let go of your shield the moment Tecna fired at it._

 _Just go with it, darling._ His voice echoed in my head. _HOW did he do THAT?! I need to learn more about him._

That shook me out of the trance I was in and formed two fireballs and threw them at him. Again, they turned to dust as he waved his hand. I hid my surprise with an angry glare. He magically understood my actions and said, "I said that an easy victory against you will not be satisfying. I will not fight you now." Then he turned to leave. All of a sudden, Layla jumped in front of him, "Fight me then. I am Princess Layla of Andros!" I felt his demeanor change and his aura became dark. He lashed out.

The ghost things that floated around people's heads telling me what they were thinking had haunted me all of last year suddenly appeared above Valtor's head.

"Let's see… what can I do to this insolent daddy's girl that will teach her and her friends a lesson? Oh yes, I should blind her." He smirked.

My eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. He was going to blind her!?

Valtor yelled, "From now on, whenever your friends look into your eyes…" I didn't hear the rest of what he said as I fought against the strong winds produced by the spell. "…the mighty Valtor."

"Nooo," I screamed as I pushed forward with all of my remaining power and shoved Layla out of the way of the blast, but got hit with its full force. I was slammed back and the wind was knocked out of me as my vision went black. I could hear my friends' yells. I tuned them out and started talking to my other half. (No she didn't die when Darkar was destroyed. We came to terms and live in a mostly peaceful way.)

 _ **You brought this on yourself. You read his aura and you decided to play hero, knowing full well what would happen, so I am not sympathetic to you.**_

 _Aren't we the same person. So if I am blind, aren't you blind as well?_

 _ **Nope, sweetie. I am your dark half, not your mirror. I can still see.**_

 _Can't I use your eyes to see?_

 _ **Nope**_

 _You're not being rational. How will you see the world if I am controlling right now?_

 _ **That can change, you know?**_

 _You wouldn't dare._

 _ **Oh yes I would.**_

 _Please, with puppy dog eyes._

 _ **Fine, but my eyes stay the same.**_

 _We have to keep them blue, or people will panic._

 _ **Ugh. I hate it when you are right. But I get to pick the shade.**_

 _Fine._

 _ **I pick the same shade they naturally are.**_

 _You make no sense._

 _ **You love me anyway.**_

 _True. Oh and don't switch eyes right now because Valtor just hit me with the blindness spell. The guy has major power and the last thing we want is to be bombarded with questions like, 'How did you heal yourself that fast?'._

 _ **I noticed and I'm not that dumb. You know, he's kinda hot.**_

 _I am dating Sky._

 _ **The same Sky that has lied to you and cheated on you?**_

 _I gave him one last chance. If he blows it, it's over._

 _ **Sigh. You never learn. You know the reason you can read auras is because of me?**_

 _You were created by Darkar. The auras I read were all in freshman year._

 _ **I have always been a part of you. Darker only brought me to the surface. Everyone has a dark side.**_

 _Even Flora._

 _ **Yep. Even that goody two-shoes, but I doubt that it has an influence on her.**_

 _Don't diss Flo._

 _ **Whatever. Oh and I am going dormant for a while.**_

 _What does that mean? And for how long?_

 _ **It means that I won't be around. I won't talk and I won't be available. It'll be like I don't even exist. But don't worry, I won't leave until your eyesight problem is sorted out and I will let you have the power to read auras, but you can only use it on people who don't have really strong magic. You can use it on any of the specialists or witches (only if they aren't too powerful).**_

 _Wait, can I read fairy's auras?_

 _ **Yes, you can read any fairy's aura, but only if their intent is negative.**_

 _Thanks. You're amazing._

 _ **I know.**_

"Bloom, snap out of it!" Stella screeched while shaking me.

I snapped to attention with a jolt and a scream.

"Girls! Don't leave me! Where are you?"

"Calm down Bloom. We are right here." A calm voice spoke, who I recognized as Flora. I breathed a sigh of relief when I realized my best friends were all there.

"Where am I?"

This time it was Tecna who spoke, "You are in Alphea's infirmary. After you got hit by Valtor's spell, you collapsed. We brought you here and I used my Ladybug scanner to diagnose any internal injuries. It turns out that his spell blinded you. We don't know whether it's temporary or permanent, but we have figured out that Valtor has major power in order to have blinded you like that.

"Let's get Headmistress Faragonda to come here and to let her know you are awake."

"Wait, girls, don't tell her who did this. Who knows what might happen."

"She's right. But how do we explain the blindness?" Stella agreed.

"We could say that a spell backfired. That's technically not a lie." Musa said.

"Okay, we should do that." Flora spoke.

"Let's go get Headmistress, girls." Tecna said.

"Is it okay if I stay her to keep watch?" Layla asked.

"I don't see why not." Stella said. And with that, Stella, Tecna, Flora, and Musa walked out of the room, probably to Headmistress's office. A little while passed in silence and I couldn't sense what Layla was thinking because I couldn't see.

 _Thanks a lot, Valtor._

"Bloom. I never got a chance to say thank you for everything. Ever since I came here, you have always been so kind to me. I feel so bad because my mistake cost you your sight." Layla sobbed.

"Layla, don't you ever think of it as a mistake. You were standing up for your realm." I told her.

"But…"

"No buts, Layla. You did what you thought was right, and I respect you for standing up for your people. Besides, fate has a way of making things become alright in the end. I'm sure you all will figure something out that will fix this fine mess we've gotten ourselves into."

Layla giggled through her tears and hugged me. "Oh and Bloom, I have something to ask you."

"Go for it."

"After you were blinded, the girls took you here, but I stayed to watch over my home. Valtor tried to drown my dad and I saved him. When he was safe, I got a new transformation. My wings got really big and I got this necklace filled with powder. I have no idea what it means or what it is and I was hoping you knew." She elaborated.

"Hmmm… I've never heard about that before. Sorry Layla." I responded.

"Oh, that's okay. I'll just ask Headmistress Faragonda." She said.

I heard the door open and the girls talking to Headmistress.

"Bloom. It's so good to have you awake. How are you feeling?" Headmistress asked me.

"I'm doing fine, except for my sight." I replied.

"Tecna, search for a cure to blindness on the realm wide web." She said.

"Yes ma'am." Tecna said.

There was a pause and Layla spoke, "Mrs. F, can I speak with you outside?"

"Let's go into the hall"

After a while, Mrs. F called to the girls to come out and they walked out.

 _Why can't she just say it in front of me? She's hiding something._

The door opened again and I felt something grainy fall onto my skin. My vision started to come back but it was like someone smeared everything.

"It's working!" Stella said with happiness. I felt more of it fall onto me and I could see. When I got up from the bed, I couldn't keep the smile off my face. I could finally see!

"Layla, your transformation is so beautiful!" I said.

"Thanks." She replied. The atmosphere of the room became awkward. I saw Mrs. F standing in the corner and I saw her aura floating. It said, "Should I tell her about the Enchantix? It might do more harm than good."

 _Enchantix, interesting. I'll have to research that as well as Valtor's abilities._

Then the headmistress left and as soon as she was out of earshot, the girls flagged me over so we could discuss our plans to approach Valtor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Line Break ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Valtor's POV**

I paced in circles around my office, well Griffin's old office. I ruled Cloud Tower now and the witches were my new minions. The witches and I moved from Andros because the Omega portal was collapsing and would soon tear apart both Andros and Omega.

 _Why did she have to leap in the way of my attack?_

I was frustrated. She was different and I wanted to learn more about her. Not to mention, she was also kind of cute. A knock at the door startled me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, Valtoooor!" _Oh great, Icy's here._

She sauntered through the door and plastered herself onto me. She drew small circles on my hand.

"Why are you so stressed? It's good that the idiot redhead is permanently blind. Now she can't ruin our plans." She purred. "Come clubbing with us to celebrate."

 _Crap. She put me on the spot so I can't say no._

"Fine Icy. But I won't stay long."

"Whatever, hurry and change so we can go."

I looked in the catalogs for outfits.

 _I am so not good at this fashion thing._

I saw one that I thought was decent and made it appear on my body using an illusion spell boosted with Dragon Fire energy. It looked like it would make me fit in with the crowd. I went to wait at the entrance of Cloud Tower for the three sisters. The appeared after five minutes. They each wore glittery strapless knee length black dresses that had slits up to their thighs. I caught myself thinking about the redhead and what she would look like in that dress.

 _No. Bad Valtor. You shouldn't be noticing a girl you only saw twice. She probably has a boyfriend and besides, after what you did to her, she will probably never forgive you._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Line Break ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We arrived at club Avalon. When we finally got inside, the music hit me like a blast, but I regained my composure, not willing to let the three witches know that the music had made me almost stumble. When we reached the main floor, all I could see was an ocean of bodies. Darcy and Stormy quickly disappeared into the crowd. I felt Icy's cold stare on me and I turned to face her. She smirked and grabbed my arm.

"What are you doing?" She didn't say anything. Her smirk grew as she led me to the dance floor. I could barely see 2 feet in front of me.

 _Hey, I can use this to my advantage._

 **With the Winx girls:**

 **Bloom's POV**

"Hey! We should celebrate Bloom getting her eyesight back!" Stella said.

"What do you have in mind?" Musa asked.

"Oh nothing much, just a night on the dancefloor. Let's go to Club Avalon!" She exclaimed.

"Should we invite the specialists?" Asked Tecna.

"I think we need a girls' night. Maybe we can invite them next time." Flora said.

"I don't know guys. I mean, I want to have fun with you, but with my planet in such peril, I don't think I should be having fun." Layla said.

I spoke, reassuring her," Layla you don't have to go if you don't want to, but I think a night of fun would get all of this stress off of your mind."

"Studies show, too much stress is not good for the mind or the body." Tecna said.

"Yeah Layla, come with us." Musa said.

"Okay fine, I'll go with." She said and we all cheered.

"I've got our outfits, girls!" Stella shouted from her room. We all went in. She had glittery strapless mini dresses for all of us. She had a baby pink one for Flora, a red one for Musa, an aquamarine one for Layla, a neon green for Tecna, an orange one for her, and a midnight blue for me. We all put them on. The dresses hugged our curves perfectly. They were fitted at the top and had skater skirts. They were perfect.

"Thank you Stella!" we chorused.

"No need to thank moi. Fashion is my specialty." She said. "Now let's go."

"Wait!" I shouted.

"What's wrong Bloom?" asked Stella, concerned.

"It's just that, everybody knows that I was blinded. Surely they would be suspicious if I was suddenly cured. And I'm not sure that I'm ready to get back into the entire battle thing."

"What are you suggesting?"

"I think that Bloom should go away for a while."

"No!" Stella shouted racing to me and hugging me tight. "There is NO way I'm letting my best friend leave!"

"I'm not really leaving." I said. "That's why I need your help, girls. I've been thinking and with everything going on lately, I don't think it is a good idea for Bloom to be cured. I am going to use a strong disguise spell to hide my identity. I will help you all fight, but I won't be Bloom. You all won't be able to see through it. In fact, I'm pretty sure no one will. I will create an illusion that will make it look like the cure didn't work and that "Bloom" is still blind." The girls stood there, unconvinced. I continued, "Think of it this way, the Trix don't know that I am not blind anymore, so I can sneak around unnoticed and we can stop their plans before they start. This will help us take them down."

 _ **Strike one.**_

 _Hope they don't notice I didn't mention Valtor._

"How long will this be?" Flora asked.

"At most a month." I replied. "But no one needs to know what we are doing. Will you help me girls?"

Stella was the first to speak, putting her hand on top of mine. "All for one…"

"And one for all!" The girls said as they put their hands in one by one. We all threw our hands up into the air. I was so happy. The girls supported me and I could take a small vacation from the stress.

"Let's see your new look, B." Said Musa.

I said the spell to put the illusion and focused my power.

 _Now to strengthen this illusion with some good old Dragon Fire energy._

 _ **Don't forget the Shadow fire that Darkar gave me. With it, no one can break the illusion.**_

 _Thanks._

The glow around me faded and I emerged with fair skin, strawberry blond hair a tinge darker than Valtor's, and olive green eyes.

The dress that I had been wearing still looked amazing on me.

 _Go Stella!_

"What should my name be?" I asked.

"I like Rose." Flora suggested.

"I like it. Girls, my new name is Rose! Should we go now?"

"Let's go!" Said Stella, and with a snap of her fingers, we were at the entrance to Club Avalon. The other girls looked fine, but my stomach lurched and I bent down to catch my breath and keep from throwing up.

 _I've got to get used to this instant teleportation thing._

When we got inside, all I saw was a sea of bodies. I immediately decided to stay away from the dance floor.

"Let's dance!" Musa yelled, dragging Layla with her towards the jam-packed dancefloor.

"Me and Tecna are going to get drinks. See ya later, Rose." Flora spoke.

 _Well, I guess I'm alone now. I've really got to use the bathroom._

I wandered around until I saw sign pointing me towards the bathrooms and private rooms. I walked towards the restroom. It was at the end of the hall. I used the bathroom and was headed back to the dance floor. I glanced towards the private rooms as I passed and I froze in my steps. An icy cold feeling crept through my veins. There was Diaspro pressed against the wall, with Sky on top of her. They were making out heavily and the world became blurry with the tears threatening to fall. I bolted to the main room and found the darkest corner. I raced to it. I didn't care who saw or who I pushed. I only needed to get away.

 _Almost there._

I reached the corner only to bump right smack into something. But right now I didn't care so I didn't bother to look up. I just buried my face into my hands and started bawling.

 **Valtor's POV:**

When Icy and I reached the main dance floor, I could feel the song booming through the entire club and resonating in by body. Icy started dancing, but I stood still and people started filling in the gaps by dancing around me, separating me and Icy. I squeezed through the mass of bodies and got off the floor. I found a dark corner and stood there casually leaning against the wall, silently observing the dancers. I must have zoned out because all of a sudden I was jolted by something hitting me in the chest. I looked down to see a girl with hair a bit darker than mine. I opened my mouth to protest and send the girl on her way, but quickly shut it when she started to sob. I didn't know her, but decided to comfort her so she would stop crying and leave. I debated on what to do or say. I couldn't come up with anything, so I just started to rub circles on her back hoping it would calm her down.

 **Bloom's POV:**

I couldn't focus on anything. All of a sudden, I felt something moving in circles on my back. It was actually really comforting.

Pretty soon, my sobs were reduced to soft hiccups. I looked up to apologize to whoever I had troubled with my crying. He was a relatively good looking guy. He had hair like Riven's but it was brown. His eyes were a beautiful shade of ocean blue. He had an angular face and light tan skin. He had a built body with a plaid shirt tucked into acid washed jeans. When I looked up at him, he pulled me closer to his chest. I relaxed on his chest and started to regain my senses.

 **Valtor's POV** :

She looked up at me and I saw the heartbreak in her olive green eyes. I pulled her closer to my chest. She had light skin and strawberry blonde hair. She was wearing a midnight blue dress that fit her perfectly. I closed my eyes and rested my chin on her head. We stood like that for a few moments before she pulled away.

"I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be back."

"Take your time."

 **Bloom's POV:**

I walked to the bathroom and went into a stall. There, I started to talk to my other half.

 _Did you sense that? Something about that guy felt weird._

 _ **Yeah, genius, it's called a disguise spell.**_

 _Wait, I have a disguise spell on too. Does that mean he sensed the disguise on me?_

 _ **No. I used Shadowfire to disguise you. No one else except for people who have the Shadowfire can see through the spell. You can choose to let certain people see you by altering the spell. While you were busy cuddling up to him, I scanned him. He's using a spell powered by Dragon Fire. And before you interrupt, let me explain this. You know how everyone has a light and a dark side. Well, by the looks of it, he has the opposite of your power. He has the dark Dragon Fire. You could sense the spell because of the link between your powers. You are connected to each other in many ways. I'll tell them to you later.**_

 _How do I figure out who he is under the disguise?_

 _ **When you go up to him, just focus your power and think about seeing his true face, and voila, just like that, his real face will appear in front of your eyes.**_

 _Got it._

I walked out of the bathroom and started on my way back to the main room, but all of a sudden, I felt a hand snake its way around my waist. I jumped and turned around. I was greeted by the smirking face of Sky. I felt angry, but I didn't want to let him know that I was Bloom and that I had seen him with El Desperado Diaspro, so I said, "I'm sorry for bumping into you."

He looked surprised for a second before he said, "Yeah, sorry. How about we head up to the rooms so I can show you how sorry I am" and winked. I slapped him, hard, and kicked him in the shin and bolted.

 _ **Let me guess, you two are so over.**_

 _Couldn't have said it better myself._

I was sprinting now. As I was about to enter the main room of the club, I tripped and fell forward. I felt a hand steady me at the waist and another hand held on to my arm. I looked up and blushed.

 _ **Isn't this position familiar? You know now would be a good time for the big identity reveal.**_

 _Stop reminding me of my clumsiness. It is probably a coincidence that I have been caught in that position when I was about to fall._

Just like my other half said, I looked at his face and focused my powers. Slowly the disguise melted away and a familiar face appeared. My eyes widened and I jerked back from him.

It was Valtor.

I slowly backed away as he tried to figure out what was going on.

I took off for the door and climbed a tree outside. It was the best place I could think of with a spinning head. I was so thankful that I had spent my childhood climbing trees with Andy. I looked from above at the entrance. Valtor came outside, looked around, scratched the back of his neck and walked back inside.

 _That made him look so hot. No! Argh, why can't I get him out of my head?_ He's evil. He took over Andros. He blinded me. He stole artifacts from other planets. But why would he bother to help me up? Why would he save me from drowning? It didn't help that he was kind of cute. Okay, hot. Okay fine, drop dead gorgeous. Ugh, why does this have to be do difficult?!

A crash and a scream burst my thought bubble. I looked up to see a huge ice dragon destroying Magix. I growled.

Icy.

I looked up and saw the girls transformed and ready to fight them. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Valtor come out of the club and remove the illusion. He levitated up and joined the Trix to fight the Winx. Icy lagged behind and watched the battle from an alley. I saw my chance and took it. I zapped myself a black hoodie, a pair of pants, and a mask to cover my face. Once they were on, I pulled my hood up and quietly snuck up to Icy. Her focus was fixated on the battle. I grabbed her from behind and slammed her into the wall.

 _ **Careful. Don't yell out any of your attacks, or you may blow your cover.**_

Before she could recover, I hit her with two fireballs, knocking her out. I wasn't going to leave her in the alley, so I picked Icy up and carried her to the sidewalk. I teleported us both to the top of a nearby building and sat down. My powers were exhausted from the teleport and they needed some time to recharge. I could see the battle going on clearly, but I was out of eyeshot of the battling parties. Now that Icy was out, her dragon had also disappeared. Stormy had snuck off, she was nowhere to be found.

Valtor said," Last time we saw each other, there was another one of you pathetic fairies. Where is the redhead?"

"She is lying in bed, as blind as you spelled her to be!" Musa spat. "Sonic Cage!" Her attack was easily deflected and hit Flora instead, making her faint. She plummeted to the ground, but before she hit the ground, Tecna put a shield around her. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"That spell wasn't for her, it was for the princess of Andros!" He said.

Valtor sent out two blasts. One of them missed and the other one hit Tecna, making her scream out in pain and fall. At the last minute, she was able to conjure a bubble to keep her from dying. Her powers were drained and her transformation faded. The remaining girls continued to dodge the attacks that Valtor threw at them. Darcy fired at the blasts, adding to their strength. All of a sudden, Stormy came up behind Layla, shocking her wings with lightning, making her collapse. She then slammed her to the ground, which luckily wasn't too far down.

"Time to finish you pesky fairies off! Dragon Fury!" He shouted. The outburst caught my attention.

 _I know that power. That attack can kill them! I need to make a shield. Yelling out my attack makes it stronger, and you told me not to. The attack that he is about to fire is too strong. Even with our combined powers, the shield won't be strong enough!_

 _ **Fine, yell it out if you have to, but don't blame me.**_

 _Let's do this._

I closed my eyes and tapped into both my Dragon Fire and Shadowfire and focused on a shield.

Stella created a shield, but his attack went right through it.

I yelled out "Fire Wall!" before Valtor's attack hit them. A wall of dark and light fire flickered to life in front of Stella and Musa, absorbing the enormous attack. I strained to keep the shield up.

 _ **Get down!**_

I immediately ducked to avoid being seen. I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding when I thought the coast was clear.

"Which one of you made that shield?" Valtor yelled.

I teleported to the forest by Alfea and stumbled to my dorm. I felt a warm tingle around me, alerting me that my illusion spell was wearing off due to my low power levels. I collapsed onto my bed and was out like a light.

 **Valtor's POV:**

 _Who created that shield? It couldn't have been one of the weak fairies, so who was it?_

I skimmed through one of my countless spell books and placed on the growing pile on the floor. I picked up another one and skimmed through.

 _Aha, found it. Now to go and heal the redhead._

I teleported right by the Alfea barrier.

 _Wait, what is her name? You either heal the whole school, or no one. Aw what the heck._

"Curare!" I said and the whole of Alfea glowed brightly. I saw several lights turn on and I cast an invisibility spell on myself. Pretty soon, the entire school was outside to investigate what was going on. I scanned the crowd for the redhead, but I didn't see her. I walked away sadly, hoping for the best.

As soon as I stepped foot in my office, Icy was all over me. I pushed her away and sat down at the desk. She followed and stood over me, leaning on my shoulders.

"Can I help you, Icy?"

"I came here to propose a plan to get rid of the Winx brats." I raised an eyebrow, "I'm listening."

"I say we should make them surrender with blackmail. We should kidnap one of them so the others bend to our will."

"But what about the princess of Andros?"

"Darcy can easily take care of her. Oh wait, she already has. Bring the pixie in here, sister!"

She dragged the poor girl roughly and dumped the struggling fairy at my feet. "Untie her and put her in a magic blocker cage. And give her food and water. I will not have my prisoners treated badly."

"Whatever," said Icy and took her away.

 _I need a drink._

And with that, I snap my fingers and reappear inside the bar in Magix.

 **Bloom's POV:**

"Alright, I'll call the specialists!" Musa said.

She dialed Riven on the phone and after a few minutes, she came back.

"Well, what did he say?" Stella asked.

"He said that they could all come, except Sky. He also said that it was their turn to choose and they are coming in 5 minutes."

"Where are we going?" asked Tecna.

"Riven said that it is a surprise."

"I'm staying here." Flora said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I have lots of homework to catch up on and midterms are coming up, so I need to study." She explained.

"Oh. Okay. Maybe next time." I said with a small frown.

"The specialists are here!" Musa said.

"Yay! Shnookums!" Stella shouted and ran outside. The rest of us walked. Each of the girls ran up to their boyfriends and hugged them.

We all boarded the ship and sat down.

"Alright turnip head, where are you taking us this time?" I asked, teasing him.

"Glad you asked, Carrot Top, we are going… somewhere."

I smacked him on the arm lightly and glowered. He cracked up at my expression. "Don't stress, Ginger, We're just going to the bar in Magix." Before any of us could respond, he started the ship and took off. Soon enough, we arrived at the bar. It was pretty similar to Club Avalon on the interior. I saw a familiar burgundy coat and strawberry blonde hair and quickly put an illusion on myself. I made myself have ice blue eyes and brown hair. I cautiously stepped closer to him. He had 3 empty bottles of beer lying next to him and he was starting his fourth bottle.

 _This guy is going to get alcohol poisoning. Wait, why do I care?_

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I picked it up to look at it.

M: We are going to leave here around midnight. Meet us up front around that time.

My attention drifted to Valtor, but when I looked up he was nowhere to be found. I looked around for him. Finally, I saw his coat tail leaving the club. I followed him out to make sure he was safe. I saw him drunkenly try to cross the road. I raced to him and pulled him back towards the club. He couldn't be left alone. I knew what I had to do. I led him to one of the private rooms upstairs and locked the door behind me. I tried to lay him down on the bed.

 _God, Valtor, why are you so fat?_

 _ **Just use your magic, genius.**_

 _Oh yeah. I knew that._

I tried to make a levitation spell, but I couldn't since the bar had a spell blocker that restricted spells being cast within the bar. I ended up dragging him to the corner of the room and propping some pillows behind him. To make sure he didn't get out and cause harm to himself, I sat down beside him. As time went by, my eyelids became heavy and I fell asleep.

 **Valtor's POV:**

I woke up to a pounding headache.

 _Argh. How much did I drink last night?_

As I started to regain my senses, I felt a weight on my shoulder. I looked to my right and I saw someone sleeping on my shoulder.

 _Surely I didn't…_

I felt a shift in the magic field around us and I looked over just in time to see what looked like an illusion spell wearing off. In place of the brunette girl, was the redhead from Solaria. Memories of last night came crashing down on me.

 _She stayed, for me._

I smirked and pulled her closer to my chest, wrapping my arms around her. I closed my eyes, savoring the moment. She woke up a bit later, with a "Where am I?" and a similar reaction to seeing me. We stayed like that for a while before she started to get up. I rose to my feet and helped her up.

"Let's go princess."

"Where?" she said.

"Somewhere. You'll see." I said with a smirk.

She groaned and followed me out. I took her to a small coffee shop near the Magix mall and we got in line to order.

"Which kind do you like?" I asked her.

"You don't have to pay for mine." She said.

"Oh come on, princess, I troubled you all night, at least let me buy you coffee." I said.

I smirked at her blush. She slapped me in the arm lightly and told me to stop making fun of her.

We got our coffee and drank it. I kept teasing her and by the time we were about to leave, she was as red as her hair and it was so cute.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 2 weeks later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Bloom's POV:**

"Girls, we need to be on high alert. Valtor and the Trix haven't attacked for 2 weeks. It is very strange." Said Mrs. F.

"Got it, Mrs. F." we chorused.

Mrs. F. made us train for long hours and when we got back to the dorm, the other girls went straight to bed. I forced myself to stay awake. When I was sure that Flora was asleep, I quietly walked to the kitchen and made a cup of coffee. I quickly gulped it down and headed for the library.

It was true, I hadn't seen Valtor since the coffee shop, about two weeks ago. There were still some things I needed to learn about, so I looked around for books on telepathic communication, the levels of transformations of fairies, and even books about the dragon fire. After about an hour, I had found nothing. I eyed the restricted vault. Maybe my dark half could help me because she was back from dormancy.

 _ **Come on, it's not that hard to get in**_

 _But it's the RESTRICTED section._

 _ **It'll be in and out. Just take a quick look inside.**_

I tiptoed over to the vault and opened the door magically.

 _That was easier than I thought._

Turns out, Mrs. F. was smarter than that. Every time I touched a book on the shelf, I was shocked by it. I quickly left, so I wouldn't get caught.

 _Wait, doesn't Cloud Tower have an unrestricted library?_

 _ **It does. Your point?**_

 _Can't we go in there to research._

 _ **Yes, we could. We just need to witch up your look.**_

She made my hair darker red. She also made me have a white shirt with a black skull on it and a black leather jacket with a black mini-skirt and black knee high boots. My makeup was tinted darker. I just had a witchy aura.

 _ **Perfect.**_

I teleported to Cloud Tower and walked through the door. Turns out, that I didn't know where I was going and I ended up lost. I continued to wander the halls for a while.

 **At Alfea:  
General POV:  
**

The sirens woke the school up around midnight. The Winx girls groggily walked to the shared common room of their dorm.

"Is everyone up yet?" Musa asked tiredly.

"Where are Layla and Bloom?" Flora asked.

"Oh no. Maybe they were kidnapped." Stella suggested.

"Who knows. But we need to find them." Flora said.

The girls transformed and joined the other fairies fighting the witches.

"This is terrible, all the witches have been brainwashed into fighting for Valtor and the Trix!" Tecna said.

"There!" Stella spotted them and the girls all flew up, ready to battle.

Icy spoke, "You will surrender, if you want your friend unharmed!"

"You're bluffing." Musa said.

"If you say so." Icy said while pulling up a picture of Layla in the magicless cage.

"No! Don't hurt her! We surrender!" Musa yelled. All of the girls threw their hands up. Stormy and Darcy teamed up to put magic-restricting handcuffs around each girl's wrists. Darcy teleported them all to Cloud Tower's dungeon, where they were thrown in with Griffin and Layla. The girls all hugged Layla, glad to see her again unharmed. The cackling witches left, leaving the prisoners in silence.

 **Bloom's POV:  
**

I wandered the endless halls of the school for witches. The school seemed empty, which was unusual. I felt like I was going in circles until I saw a different looking door. I opened it. With my curiosity piqued, I went through the door and down the long spiral stone stairs. I lit a small flame on the palm of my hand to help me see in the dimly lit area. I saw something glowing towards the back of the room. As I got closer, I realized it was a cage, and upon further inspection, I saw that it contained the Winx girls had Headmistress Griffin. I touched the bars of the cage. Bad idea. They shocked me and I jumped back. That's when I noticed the little pad on the door of the cage.

"Who locked you into the cage?"

"Valtor. He used a magic lock, so only someone with his magic can open it." Griffin explained.

"Perfect"

I focused my powers and pressed my hand to it. It made a click and the door opened.

"Cloud Tower shifts its passages often, and even I don't know the way out. How will we get out of here? Everyone who was in the cage has no magic, since the cages drained it."

"I can teleport up to six people at a time. So I will teleport you guys to Alfea first and then when my powers recharge enough to make a second teleport, I will teleport myself to Alfea. Okay great." Before they had a chance to respond, I quickly said the spell and they were gone in an instant. I left the dungeon and continued to wander the halls.

After a while, I found the library. It was huge! I gawked at the size of it. I quickly found the books I needed and tucked them into my bag. Then I walked back into the hallway to keep exploring and find the way out.

I didn't know how long I had been walking, but it felt like a long time. When I turned the corner, I came face to face with a shadow monster. I slowly backed away and ran. I saw a door offset from the corner and ran through it, slamming it shut behind me. It looked like I had wandered into an office of sorts. There were spell books stacked everywhere. I heard the clacking of heels not far from where I was.

 _ **Cloak your magic signature and hide! I can sense someone coming.**_

I cloaked my magic signature with Dragon Fire and hid in the closet, but I left it open a crack so I could see what happened. Icy walked in and started rummaging through the desk. Then Valtor walked in and asked her what she was doing.

"I thought I saw someone go in here. Guess I was wrong." Icy said.

"I don't see or sense anybody, so if you would, please leave." He said. He then proceeded to go out the door. After a little bit, I saw Icy come back into the office.

 _Argh, I'll never get out while she's here. I can't teleport while my magic is drained, so I guess, I'm stuck here._

"I know you are in here, so come out now!" She called.

 _ **Transport your bag to your dorm, then go out. She knows you are in the closet, so I think you should come out when she says. Maybe she'll go easier on you.**_

 _Maybe she doesn't know that I am here._

I quickly transported my bag to my bed in Alfea and thought of what to do. She walked right by the closet and I breathed a sigh of relief. I felt myself being lifted and I yelped.

"Found you. Sisters come in here!" She threw me on the ground roughly.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Darcy said while circling me.

"A witch that can't follow orders." Stormy said.

"Let's take her to the dungeon." Icy said with a glint in her eye.

They threw me in the dungeon and Darcy said a spell that removed my powers. They proceeded to hit me with various spells and attacks, making me cry out in pain. They walked out of the dungeon in single file, leaving me broken and shivering in the cell.

 _Do you have power?_

 _ **Not enough to teleport, but I do have enough to get us out of this cell.**_

 _How long will it be until my powers return?_

 _ **It's hard to say. It could be anywhere from 15 minutes to a few days.**_

 _Is our illusion still working?_

 _ **Yes.**_

I tried to get up, but immediately falling because of the pain that coursed through my body. I just sat there shivering and shuddering in pain. I guess I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up, I was lying in a bed. Upon further inspection, I realized that it wasn't mine. I tried to get up, but couldn't. I heard a rustle on the other side of the room. I looked to see Valtor, who was staring at me. I blinked at him. He got up and walked closer. He muttered a healing spell and then pulled me out of the bed.

"I've never seen you before. Who are you?"

"I um, I'm…"

He grabbed me by the shoulders. "Answer the question, who are you?"

I looked at the ground, took a deep breath and dropped my illusion. I felt him gently lift my chin, making me look up at his face. "Bloom, what are you doing here?"

"I had some unanswered questions, and Alfea's library was restricted" I whispered with a blush.

He pulled me closer muttering about me "being an idiot."

"You could always ask me, you know." He said.

"Valtor, I want to get to know you." I blurted.

 _Curse my big mouth._

He smirked and put his hand on my waist. "Same here, princess"

I blushed, "Stop calling me princess, because I'm not one, and you know my name."

"As you wish, princess." He smirked.

"Argh, you idiot." I punched him in the chest playfully. He smirked.

"You said you had unanswered questions, why don't we start with those?" He said.

"Let's go." He led me to the library. We walked in comfortable silence. We spent hours in the library reading books after books. We had looked through pretty much the entire library. Now all we needed to do was find some spell books that Valtor needed. After some wandering through the colossal library, I finally found them, on the top shelf. I dragged the ladder to the shelf and climbed up. I reached for the books but found them to be inches from my fingertips, even with my heeled boots. I tried to stand on my tiptoes, but the pile of wood on wheels wobbled and I hung on tight, trying to steady it. I heard a snicker and saw Valtor looking at me, smirking. I lost my balance and fell from the ladder, and Valtor caught me in his arms.

"Nice to see you balance has improved," He said while gently setting me on my feet. I crossed my arms and stuck my tongue out at him. Valtor was at least a good 6 inches taller than me and had no trouble getting the books down from the shelf using the ladder. We finished researching in library and he walked me to the edge of the forest by Alfea.

"Wanna do this again sometime?"

"It would be my honor, princess." He said while kissing the back of my hand. "Are you free on Friday night?"

"Yes, I am."

"Then, meet me here at 4:30 Friday evening."

"See you then, Valtor." I said with a smile. I waved him good bye and walked back to my dorm

When I went to my shared room, I saw Mrs. Faragonda next to my bed, tapping my foot impatiently. "It's good to see you finally decide to come back, Bloom." She said in controlled tones. "Everyone has been worried sick about you."

"Sorry, Mrs. F, it won't happen again." I apologized.

"You're forgiven dear, but I have one question for you. Where did you get these books?" She lifted the books I had taken from Cloud Tower's library. My eyes widened.

"From the library." I answered.

"That's not true and we both know it. These types of books can only be found in the restricted section and I know that you don't have a pass to go in there. Now tell me where you really got them."

"I got them from Cloud Tower." I mumbled.

"I'm sorry what, dear?"

"I said I got them from Cloud Tower," I repeated louder.

"I normally do not give punishments for going to the Cloud Tower library, but with these times, I must." She sighed.

"What is my punishment?" I decided to shut up and take whatever she had in store for me.

"I am going to put this tracker band on your wrist. It will also limit your Dragon Fire to basic spells. I can't have you doing things that may put you in danger. I am also requiring you to stay at Alfea for the next two days before you are allowed out again. I'm not going to pull you out of the fight with Valtor, but I don't think you will be useful to the Winx with minimal spells."

"I understand Mrs. F."

"Good, now get to bed." She said.

 _I wish I could read her aura, but my other half is off somewhere and won't be back until tomorrow._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Time Skip to Tomorrow Morning ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up groggily and scratched my head. I felt something cold on my face and found that it was a bracelet.

 _Since when do I wear bracelets?_

The events of last night came crashing down on me.

 _ **Guess who's back?**_

 _You will never believe what happened when you were gone._

I told her the entire story about what happened, not leaving out any details.

 _ **The tracker only restrains the Dragon Fire, right? So when you make a spell, just focus on the Shadowfire, which can't be traced.**_

 _She implied that she didn't want me fighting Valtor._

 _ **Once your house arrest is over, you should just cast an invisibility spell on yourself and follow the girls. If they need help, you can be there to help them.**_

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Three Days Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Valtor's POV:**

I needed the Agador Box from the museum because my spell collection was getting too large. I sent a warning to the museum workers.

I summoned the Trix and informed the of the plan. I would take care of the guards and defenders while the Trix would get in and take the Agador Box. With a snap of my fingers, we were all across the street from the museum. The plan was going successfully. The guards had been sedated and the Trix were on their way to retrieve the Agador Box. The idiot museum workers thought I was after the Ancestral Eye, so they put all their guards in one room, making them too easy to knock out.

 **Bloom's POV:**

I put the invisibility spell on it using Shadowfire, so the tracker wouldn't alert Faragonda about the spell, and ran out the door after the other girls. They went to the Magix museum and raced inside. I calmly walked in. They were talking about protecting the Ancestral Eye from Valtor, but I knew him well enough to know that wasn't what he was after. I walked into the main showcase of the museum, wondering what Valtor could possibly want.

 _Think, Bloom, think. What does he have, and what does he need? He has a huge spell collection._

I looked over each of the exhibits, until one of them caught my eye. Agador Box: Known for being able to hold a limitless amount of magic.

 _This is it. This is what he came for. Now what can I do to prevent the Trix from getting it._

 _ **You could always make a copy of it and hide the real thing.**_

That is exactly what I did. I make a copy that looked exactly like the real, but didn't have the same power as the real box. I quickly swapped the boxes, grabbed the original one and ran into a nearby closet and left it open a crack.

 _ **What is it with you and closets?**_

 _Be quiet._

I saw the Trix pass by the closet I was in and go for the fake box. They grabbed it and teleported out of the museum. I snickered at them quietly.

I then cast an illusion spell on myself and proceeded to give the real box to the museum's curator.

 **Icy's POV:**

"Argh! I underestimated those museum people!" Valtor growled, "They planted a fake Agador Box and you idiots fell for it!"

"Hey! Don't blame us for it. You fell for it too!" I argued.

"They will pay for tricking me!" He said.

Stormy plopped down on the couch and turned on the news.

"Breaking News. We previously thought that Valtor had stolen the Agador Box, but new footage has shown that Valtor does not have the real box."

"Hey, look! We're on the news!" Stormy exclaimed.

"Shhh," we all hissed at her. Everyone's attention was now on the TV. The newswoman rolled the footage from the museum's security camera. My jaw dropped as it played. Someone had duplicated the Agador Box, taken the real one, and hidden in the closet with it as my sisters and I had passed it. Whoever the invisible person was then made an illusion spell and handed the box to the museum curator.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to look at Darcy, who said "Calm down." To me. It was then that I noticed the floor and wall around me was covered in a thick layer of ice. I took a few deep breaths as Valtor waved his hand and reversed the damage I did.

 **Bloom's POV:**

I walked to my dorm room to get ready for my date with Valtor. I changed from blue striped crop top with hearts, a pair of black skinny jeans and blue wedge booties. I wrote a note to my friends so they wouldn't worry. I teleported to the part of the forest where Valtor wanted to meet up with me and waited for him. And waited. When I was about to leave, I heard a loud 'Ahem' and saw a smirking Valtor. I could sense the disguise spell on him. "Hello, princess."

"Hey." I waved and he waved back.

"Let's get out of here." He said in a tone that sent shivers down my spine. Valtor then teleported us to a place I didn't recognize.

"Where are we?" I asked him.

"You'll see, darling." He said.

When we got to the place, my eyes widened and I shot him a goofy grin when I saw the amusement park.

"I remember you mentioning Earth, so here we are. You like it?"

"No. I love it. Thank you Valtor for bringing me here." I said.

"You're welcome, princess," he replied.

I smirked at him and dragged him to the rides. We went on the really high swing ride, the carousel, the Tilt-a-Whirl, the Himalaya (Valtor said he was pretty sure he sprained his back on it. He was only playing though.), and the bumper cars.

After we got off the bumper cars, Valtor smirked at me, grabbed my arm and pulled me to the roller coasters. I told him that I hated roller coasters, and he smirked wider. He picked out the scariest looking one and pulled me towards it. It had 8 rows of 2 seats. It had a huge drop and many twists and turns, with a loop and one final large drop. We got in and I held on to his muscular arm. The ride started and I gulped. The chain on the track slowly raised the cars to the top of the starting hill and stopped there for a minute. I looked down and yelped. Valtor chuckled at my reaction and I elbowed him lightly in the side. Then came the terrifyingly fast drop. I screamed and buried my face into his shirt. I felt his chest rumble with laughter and I looked up. We were in the middle of the loop and my stomach twisted and I clung to Valtor. As soon as the loop ended, the train suddenly stopped, making us jerk forward in our seats. The chains lifted the train to the top and dropped us at a faster speed than last time. I screamed and buried my face into his chest again. The ride was soon over and Valtor walked over to the photo booth to get our pictures. I had forgotten that they took pictures of people on the coasters, and I followed him to see what kind of picture of us it had. Valtor was chuckling at it. He showed it to me. Just my luck. It clearly showed me with my face buried in his chest while he had an arm wrapped around me and was smirking. It was then that I saw what Valtor looked like with his disguise spell on. He had the same illusion spell from Club Avalon. He took a picture of it and saved it as his phone's wallpaper. I blushed as red as my hair and tried to snatch his phone away from him, but he raised it high above his head where he knew I couldn't reach it. I crossed my arms and scowled at him. He tickled me, making me laugh.

"See, I can make you laugh." He said playfully. I punched his arm. "Come on, princess, let's go get some food. He bought us corndogs, a funnel cake, lemonade, and cotton candy.

"Let me see your phone." I gave him my phone. He unlocked it and programmed his number into it. Then he sent me the picture of us, and saved it as my phone's wallpaper. "Now they match." He said while handing my phone back. I had to admit, it was a cute picture. He caught me smiling at it and said, "I knew you liked it." While he wrapped his arm around me. I leaned on him, noticing how perfectly my head fit into the crook of his neck. After we ate, he took my hand and led me to the Ferris wheel. We got on and were at the top soon. He took his phone out of his pocket, brought me close and snapped a picture with the setting sun as a background. He sent it to me and put his phone back into his pocket. Valtor wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I looked down at my lap. He lifted my chin gently, forcing me to look up at him. He ran his thumb across my bottom lip, making chills run down my spine. "You're beautiful." He whispered huskily before pressing his lips to mine. Liquid lava ran through my veins and I felt the butterflies in my stomach flutter at an insane speed. His taste was indescribably wonderful. One of his hands was at my waist while the other tangled in my hair. My hands found their way to his chest and later slid up the back of his neck. We deepened the kiss and pulled away only when the need for air became too strong. I rested my forehead against his, looking into his eyes. He smiled at me. That was the first time I had seen him actually smile.

The Ferris wheel moved and I shrieked and jumped because of the sudden movement. Valtor pulled to him and chuckled. We got off the ride and walked around the amusement park, just enjoying each other's company. He won me a giant stuffed bear at one of the games and I hugged him as a thank you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ At Alfea ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **General POV:**

"Where is Bloom?" Stella asked.

"I haven't seen her since before we left for the museum." Musa said.

"Maybe she's in our room," Flora said. Flora walked to the room she shared with Bloom. She came back holding a note. She read it to the girls. Stella looked like she was about to burst.

"Ohhh, she's out on a DATE! I want all the juicy deets when she gets back!" Stella squealed.

"Winx Club members please report to Headmistress Faragonda's office." Griselda's voice echoed over the intercom.

"I wonder what she wants." Tecna said. Musa shrugged.

The girls entered the headmistress's office. "Girls, Bloom is gone." She said gravely.

"We know. She is out on a date." Stella chirped.

"Then why did her tracker disappear? It is supposed to track her location wherever she goes." She asked.

"Maybe it just malfunctioned." Tecna said.

"Or the couple went to Earth." Layla suggested.

"Her last known location was the Magix shuttle station. Find her and make sure that she is not in danger. I am coming with you."

"Yes, Mrs. F." Musa said.

"Solaria!" Stella summoned her scepter and teleported them to the shuttle station. They looked on the board that listed recently departed shuttles and found one that left for Earth hours ago. The next one there would be leaving in 5 minutes. They got tickets and boarded the shuttle. Soon, the group landed near an amusement park.

"That's probably where they went." Layla said. They walked there and started looking around for their flame headed friend.

 **Bloom's POV:**

We continued to wander around the park. Valtor saw the Mega Drop and led us to it. We put everything in the bin that they had at the front and found two open seats. The ride operator locked the harnesses and I held on so tight, my knuckles turned white. The ride went up and I looked down. We were nearly 700 feet in the air. I glanced at Valtor, who looked like he was enjoying himself. The ride dropped us at an insane speed. I screamed, while Valtor yelled, "Woohoo!" The ride coasted to a stop and I was prepared to be let out when it went up again three quarters. It dropped us to the halfway mark, and pulled us to the top. It dropped us faster than before, and I screamed. It came to a stop at the bottom. I caught my breath while the harnesses clicked open, letting all the riders out. My heart was still racing as we exited the ride. Suddenly, I saw something that made my eyes widen to the size of dinner plates.

I poked Valtor in the side and hissed, "What are THEY doing here?" gesturing to the girls and Faragonda.

"How did they know we were here?" He asked.

"I didn't tell them. I only figured out where we were when we got here." I said.

"They must have tracked us somehow." He said. My eyes flicked to the bracelet I was wearing.

"Don't tell me…" He said. We had a sort of chemistry, we fit together like puzzle pieces, so I immediately knew what he was saying. I just nodded. He face-palmed. "Bloom, when will you learn?" He groaned. "We need to figure out how to disable it."

"It only works in the magic dimension." I said. "So they can track my movements."

"We'll figure something out. How about we meet up tomorrow by Lake Roccaluce?"

"Sounds good, but right now I need an illusion." I focused on my Shadowfire and make myself have the same illusion that I had in Club Avalon. Valtor's eyes widened.

"That was you?" He said in almost a whisper. I looked down and nodded, too embarrassed to do anything more. "I'll kill whoever made you cry." He growled, putting his arm around me protectively.

I saw Stella and Flora transform. I knew what they were going to do: they were going to do an illusion remover/ tracking spell convergence. I silently whispered a Shadowfire spell that would make our illusions undetectable.

"Did you feel that wave of dark magic?" Valtor asked.

"It's supposed to make our illusions undetectable and unbreakable." I replied.

"But Dragon Fire illusions are already unbreakable." He said, confused.

"The spell I used makes them undetectable as well. Plus, I can't use the Dragon Fire, the bracelet restricts it." I said

"Sweetness, when we get back, I have a few questions for you." He said.

"I'll answer them at the lake tomorrow." I said.

"Deal." He replied.

"I see them going away, I'm going to take off the illusion, but I'm going to make my hair a darker red." I said.

Valtor smirked devilishly, and led me to the roller coaster section and we stood in the shortest line, which was for the tallest and scariest roller coaster in the park.

 **Winx: General POV:**

The group walked around the park, looking for Bloom.

"I'm sure she is fine." Musa said, "I mean, this is Bloom we're talking about."

"Musa's right. While we're here, I say we go on some rides." Stella said.

"I say we start with the one that has the shortest line." Layla said. "That one."

They got in line behind a couple and when it was their turn, got on the ride. Faragonda did not go on the thrill ride. The ride started and the train lifted them to the top of the ride. Stella looked down and shrieked. Flora closed her eyes and calmed herself down. The others marveled at the sight. Their attention fell to the couple in front of them. The redhead girl was clinging to the guy's arm, saying how much she hated roller coasters. When the ride dropped, they saw her scream and bury her face in the guy's shirt. He told her to look up and she started to enjoy it. Pretty soon, the ride ended and the couple walked to the photo stand. The Winx girls followed suit. They got their picture and were looking at it. Stella pulled out her phone to take a picture of it, and then started videoing the couple.

"Bloom, you look ridiculous!" The brunette guy said, laughing. This caught the girls' attention. They looked at the photo the guy was holding and snickered. There she was. Her eyes were half closed and she had a crooked smile on her face and had her hands halfway up. The guy had a huge smile on his face in the picture.

"Let me see!" She said. The guy held it high above his head. Bloom jumped to try to grab, it but failed miserably. She took the jumbo plush bear she was holding and whacked him with it.

"I hate you." She said while rolling her eyes.

"Love you too, princess." He said, smirking. When she didn't respond, he started tickling her. She started giggling like a little girl.

"You idiot! I'll get you" she exclaimed. Bloom punched him on the shoulder. He picked her up and twirled her in the air.

"Not if I get you first." He said before setting her down. "It's getting late, and I don't want you to miss Alfea's curfew."

"Let's go." She said. Stella stopped recording and sent the video to Brandon. The girls and Faragonda followed them to the shuttle. They got out at Alfea shortly afterwards, but the couple stayed on board.

"I wonder where they are going," Flora thought, "But it would be rude to follow them."

 **At Red Fountain:**

 **Sky's POV**

"Hey guys, check out this video Stella sent me!" Brandon said from the common room.

He was sitting at the dining table, scrolling through his phone. We all crowded around him to get a look at his phone. The video started to play and we saw a guy with brown hair and a muscular body tease Bloom about looking ridiculous. She tried to reach the hilarious photo, but the guy had it high above his head. There was laughter heard in the background. She pretended to be mad at him, and he tickled her. After a little bit, he picked her up and twirled her in the air.

By the time the video ended, my blood was boiling. I slammed my fist on the table in rage. Before anyone could say anything, I stormed out of the dorm. I walked to Alfea and waited at the door, waiting for Bloom to come back. 

**I hope you all enjoyed that. I can't believe this is actually happening. This is my first story, like EVER! If you liked it, please remember to hit that review button. Let me know what you think, and what I can improve on. If I can get at least 5 reviews, I'll post the second chapter before Thursday.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I'm back to bring you chapter 2 of Fated! I know, CRAZY, right? Well, here it is. You know, to us writers, reviews are motivation, so I would really appreciate it if you all would leave reviews and comments. They let me know that you all want me to keep writing the story…Tell me what you liked and what you want me to do differently. I read all of them and will definitely reply!**

 **Midnight's Fire:** Thank you for your support! I am glad you like it! Just, like you wanted, here is the next chapter!

 **XXxNeko-ChanxX:** Thank you! I am glad you like the story! In this chapter, I have changed Valtor's personality from the last chapter. (There is a reason for the sudden change, and you'll see what it is in this chapter.) I totally agree with that last statement! I love this ship as well and would love to read your story, just let me know what it is called!

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Bloom's POV:**

I walked around the Alfea courtyard, enjoying the warm weather. I sat down at a bench to wait for the girls. We were going to Magix for a day out and we had decided to meet there. As I waited, I heard someone sit down beside me. I looked over to see it was Sky.

"What do you want?" I said in a not-so-friendly voice.

"Bloom, I missed you so much." He said. He moved closer, wrapped an arm around my waist and said, "Permit me." I was too lost in my emotions to notice him lean in and kiss me. He wrapped his fingers in my hair and pulled me closer, deepening the kiss. I shoved him away.

"Don't start this, Sky. I saw you in Club Avalon with Diaspro." He looked at me with wide eyes. "Before you say anything. I am not mad, Sky. You deserve to be happy. If Diaspro makes you happy, then be with her. Don't let me hold you back. I stopped feeling the spark a while ago, but I didn't want to say anything. I hope we can still be friends." He sighed and nodded before pulling me into a tight hug. "Sky." He looked up. "I wish you and Diaspro well."

"Thank you, Bloom." And with that, he walked away silently, head hung low. I didn't know why I was so affected by our breakup, but I was and I decided to just stay home. I trudged to my dorm and plopped down on the couch.

"Will Stella, Musa, Layla, Tecna, and Flora please report to my office?" Mrs. F's voice echoed through the intercom, making me jump a foot in the air.

"I wonder what is going on?" Flora said, "and why she didn't call Bloom as well."

I shrugged, "It doesn't matter. I'll be fine." The girls walked out, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

"I guess I'll catch up on the homework I have to do." I said to no one in particular. I picked up my bag from beside my bed.

 _Why is it so heavy?_

I looked inside and found three books. I was surprised Mrs. F hadn't taken them. My phone buzzed and I almost screamed. It was from Stella saying that something had come up and they wouldn't be able to get back until late. I decided that this was the perfect opportunity to go and read the books. I walked to the library, my footsteps echoing in the empty halls. Classes were going on, but I couldn't bring myself to go. I found a nice comfy corner in the library. I curled up and pulled the first book out of my bag.

"The Transformations of Fairies by: Morgana" I opened the book and started flipping through it, looking for information on the Enchantix thing. I found a page on the transformation and skimmed through it.

"Enchantix is the transformation above Charmix. The transformation gives the fairy large powerful wings and a pendant of fairy dust. The dust is known for its intense healing properties, which can cure any ailment. To earn Enchantix, a fairy must sacrifice herself for someone from her home realm." I froze.

 _That's why Faragonda didn't want to tell me about it._

I took a few deep breaths to calm myself. Slowly, I pulled out the second book. I looked through it, reading about the abilities Valtor seemed to have. Many of them were similar to mine, but I noticed he had many that I didn't possess. Out of curiosity, I flipped to the page that described the ability to read auras." The ability to read auras is a very rare ability, only present in people with very dark magic, such as the Shadowfire or powers of nature." So, Flora can read auras and possibly even the witches and Valtor.

I finished reading, but still had unanswered questions. Alfea's library contained less knowledge than I had already learned, so it wasn't going to be of much help. I wasn't going to risk going to Cloud Tower again. I didn't think it was right to pester Valtor. The headmistresses were out of the question as well.

 _Where can I go to get information?_

 _ **Zenith is known for its extensive collection of magical trivia.**_

 __ _Perfect. Let's go._

I quickly transformed and took to the sky. I arrived in Zenith half an hour later. Tecna had given us a tour of her realm, so I wasn't incredibly lost. I found the library and walked inside. A wave of something hit me.

 _Oh right, Tecna mentioned the library has a blocker that disconnects magic._

The building was large. It had three stories. There were no books, just rows of computers with booths around then, probably for privacy. I found an empty computer in the crowded library and sat down. I silenced my phone and began my search. As I pulled up the search engine, one of the news headlines caught my eye. "Valtor is back for revenge." My eyes widened and I clicked the link.

 _What does it mean that Valtor is back? I thought this was the first time anyone had seen him._

I skimmed the article.

 _Destroyed Domino… stole countless amounts of magic… The Ancestress' apprentice is back for revenge against the Company of Light._

I searched for information on the Company of Light. I found that it had included my parents, but Valtor and the Ancestress had gotten rid of them. Faragonda was in it as well. I got the feeling that she knew much more than she let on. As I processed the new information, white hot anger began to course through me. I was angry. At Valtor. At Faragonda. At everyone. Had the library's magic restrictors not been there, I would have reduced the entire building to ash. I needed to get out of here.

 _He destroyed my planet. He took away my family._

I stormed out of the Zenith Library, nothing except for the raging hurt and anger racing through my brain. I felt flames begin to form around my hands and I knew that I had to calm down. I focused and thought only about getting somewhere that would mollify my emotions. I felt the rush of teleportation and the next thing I knew, I was in Shadow Haunt.

It didn't drain my magic like the last time I was here. It was probably because of my dark side. Instead of draining my magic, I actually felt it being supported, like someone was there, holding it up. I began to walk around the caverns. It actually wasn't that bad. Everybody avoided it, even witches, because of the overwhelming amount of untamable dark magic. Now with Darkar gone, Shadow Haunt wasn't full of dark magic on the inside. However, there was no way I was going to spill that to the world. Shadow Haunt was surprisingly beautiful. It was scattered with glowing crystals and the walls had a sense of security to them. The convoluted caverns were the perfect place to get lost in. There was no one here hunting me down, no one to hurt me. I could sit here and think. I found a nice cave with glow crystals in the back, creating enough light to read in. It was pretty far in; people wouldn't venture that deep inside. I placed my bag on the ground and sat down. I picked up my pen and started on the mountain of make-up assignments.

 **With the Winx:**

Faragonda had called the girls minus Bloom into her office to talk about the Enchantix and how to strengthen it. They had talked for about an hour about the different abilities of their new powers. Suddenly, they heard a loud boom outside.

"Let's go girls! Magic Winx, Enchantix!" Stella yelled. The girls transformed and went to see what the racket was all about. The Trix were attacking, along with roughly half of Cloud Tower's zombified witches. With their new stronger powers, the girls managed to fend off the witches. They dropped their transformations, their magic almost drained from the battle. They trudged to their dorms. The girls were snapped out of their trance like state by a sharp" Where is Bloom?!"

"This is Bloom we're talking about. She probably got bored and went to Magix." Musa said.

"You're probably right." Stella said, "But I don't know what to think except for the worst."

Stella proceeded to call her best friend multiple times. Each call she made was hit with "Hi. This is Bloom. I am unable to take your call at the time. Please leave a message with you name and phone number. Thanks. Bye."

"This might be serious. Since when does Bloom not answer the phone?" Layla said.

"The most logical thing to do is to make sure that she is safe." Tecna said.

"Let's go." They combined their powers to trace her magic. The orb showed her going to Zenith and then nothing.

"Maybe she was ambushed." Layla said. Tears welled in Stella's eyes.

"So she's gone?" Stella whimpered, her voice cracking.

"The spell isn't picking up on anything. We don't know what happened to her." Tecna explained.

Flora spoke up, "Maybe we are all overreacting."

"Tecna, can you trace her magic and see where she was last seen?" Stella asked. Tecna focused her magic and zoomed in on the picture. About 15 minutes from Zenith, Bloom's magic trail just vanished without a trace. Stella started to sob. Tecna zoomed in further and it was clearly seen that the stop wasn't gradual. It was abrupt. Bloom was gone. The other girls started to cry. "Valtor will pay."

The girls calmed down thanks to Flora's tea and started planning attack methods to Valtor. They came up with one and studied it thoroughly, making sure no loopholes were present.

"All fairies, report to the Alfea safe room. This is not a drill. I repeat, this is not a drill." Griselda's voice echoed on the intercom as sirens began to sound.

"He's here. Let's go give him a piece of our minds." Layla growled. The girls took off and went outside the school for fairies. Valtor was flying high in the sky with the Trix hovering Alfea. A crowd of witches surrounded the school. Despite the other girls telling her not to, Stella zoomed into the air and hit Valtor directly in the chest with her strongest attack. He was launched back and almost down before he steadied himself, touching his chest like he had been burned.

"That's what you get for taking away my best friend!" Stella screamed on the verge of tears. Valtor only smirked and hit her with a blast, sending her flying.

"What are you talking about? I don't have the time to waste on you pathetic fairies." He said. One by one the girls attacked him, insisting he was lying about Bloom, but they were all defeated with little effort.

Stella, who had recovered a bit, weakly stood up, "Don't play dumb Valtor, what did you do to Bloom?" she said through gritted teeth.

"Like I said, I have no idea what you are talking about. I haven't seen the redhead for a while now. It's amusing how you assume it was me. If you are her good friends, shouldn't you know? Don't try to blame me for your lack of communication." Valtor said menacingly, knowing he had gotten to their heads. He knew he had succeeded when Tecna and Layla shot a convergence at him out of pure anger. He deflected it easily, firing an attack back at them. The battle continued until the Trix yelled out that they had gotten the spells from the library. The entire group of attackers disappeared with a snap of Valtor's fingers. The girls headed inside to get rest before their next training session.

 **Valtor's POV:**

I looked through another spell book that I had acquired.

 _How could Bloom do that? I thought that she was a good person, but here she is, kissing that Eraklyon trash. Whenever anyone asks her about it, she says she doesn't like that piece of filth. She left without telling me anything. She said that she would meet me at the lake, but I went back after waiting hours on end for her to show up. She just left me to worry. When I see her again, I am going to give her a piece of my mind. Grrr._

Just then, Icy stormed in, breaking me out of my internal rant. She was grumbling about the Winx girls. "Valtor, I have an idea that will give us a huge advantage over those Alfea pixies and get us one step closer to domination."

"I'm listening," I said, putting the spell book down.

She walked closer to me, pushing her body on to mine. I shoved her away. She grimaced, but continued with her idea, "You have enough power to get us through the Alfea barrier without them being alerted, right?" I nodded. "Well, I say we wait at the edge of the woods until all of the pixies are asleep. When their lights go out, we strike. We will get into the library and take the spells. By the time they realize what happened, we will be long gone." She said.

I smirked, "It seems like it will work. Get your sisters in here and we will finalize the plan." She did as I said and we spent the next few hours working out the details of the plan. When the time came, the four of us walked through the forest and remained hidden beneath the cover of trees. There was only one light that was still on. The Trix were chatting with each other while we waited.

 _How long did these fairies stay up?_

The light turned off a little past midnight. As I motioned for the Trix to follow me, a figure above us caught my attention. I immediately backed up into the cover of the trees. As the person got closer, I saw that she was a fairy. She stopped right in front of the protection bubble before whispering, "Cloak of Darkness." She then teleported inside. She stalked inside. After a few minutes, she reappeared outside of the bubble, holding a bag and a bunny. A light flicked on and she muttered something before running into the trees for cover. A group of teachers came to the edge of the bubble to investigate. After looking around, the one that looked like a leprechaun said that it was probably some critter wandering around. After they left, the girl only a few trees down dropped the spell, revealing bright red hair. Bloom. I resisted the urge to tackle her right there, instead watching her. She picked up the rabbit and started talking to it.

"I know what you are thinking, Kiko. It is wrong to leave them worrying like this, but I need some time alone. Hopefully they don't go into a panicked frenzy. I love them all so much, but I don't think that I deserve to be near them right now." She said while walking away. I sent the witches to get the spells and followed Bloom through the forest.

 **Bloom's POV:**

I was about halfway through the forest when I heard footsteps behind me. I whirled around, ready to attack whoever was following me. Before I could react, I was grabbed by the neck and pressed against a tree. I tried to struggle, but my attempts at escaping were futile.

"You think you can get away so easily, princess?" A voice whispered in my ear in low menacing tones. My eyes widened as I tried to pry his hands off. My hands clawed at his iron grip, but to no avail. I started to wheeze and cough. Noticing this, he let go slightly, allowing me to get air into my lungs. "I thought you cared. I saw you kissing the Eraklyon boy." He growled.

"Valtor, don't be like this. I do care. I can explain." I said. He let go of my neck, but still kept me pinned to the wall, preventing me from moving. He narrowed his eyes, gaze never leaving me.

"Look who's talking. You destroyed Domino. You killed my parents! You've shown your true colors."

"No, I think you've shown your true colors, Bloom." He hissed, leaning closer. His hold became oddly possessive. Our faces were less than a foot apart. Without a second thought, I leaned up and kissed him. My now free arms slid up to his chest. Electricity flowed through my veins as he held me to him. We pulled away and he stared at me intensely.

"I worked for the Ancestral witches. I am basically their pawn. They gave me power to attack Domino, my home. But I suppose it was my fault." He sighed.

"I don't blame you. A power-hungry wizard with nothing to do, offered a chance to kill off an entire planet. Of course, you were leaping at the opportunity."

"I wasn't always like this." He said, no emotion could be detected behind his words. I felt like I had hurt him.

"I'm playing. No need to get all emotional on me. But seriously, with the witches controlling you, what else could you have done?" I leaned into his chest.

He smirked, "Who said they were dead, princess. Perhaps there might have been a few loopholes you failed to consider."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" I gasped. He nodded and I hugged him. Suddenly his expression became serious and he grabbed me by my forearms, pinning them on either side of my face. He leaned in so close, I could feel his breath on my face.

"Where have you been? You have had me worried sick."

"I've been to places."

"How enlightening," he drawled.

"Speaking of, I need to go. Bye Valtor." I said quickly and turned to leave. I felt him grip my wrist and twirl me around to face him.

"I still need those answers you stood me up for." He said. Valtor linked his arm with mine, leading us to Cloud Tower.

 **As a bonus, if I can get 2 more reviews before Thursday, you will get the next chapter by Monday the 27** **th** **. If I get 4 more reviews, you will get the chapter by Thursday the 23** **rd** **.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I know I wasn't going to post this early until I got 4 reviews, but I have three and I'm excited for this chapter, so I thought 'Why not?' and I am posting it. I'm already almost done with the next chapter and the feedback I get on this one will determine the details on the next chapter. Let me know what you all think and any ideas for the next chapter. I will be the same drill as before with the reviews. 4 additional reviews = update in 2 days. 3 = 4 day update. 2 = update in 6 days.**

 **xXxNeko-ChanxX: Thank you so much. :) I don't know maybe I will count it ;) And I feel you. School sucks, 3 hours of homework a night. I just can't wait to graduate and be done. I am going to read your story. I know it is going to be great! It's not really a big problem if it is in German.**

 **Guest: Thank you :) Bloom x Valtor is my favorite ship for winx club.**

 **MeltingLove: Thanks :). You will see why "Bloom" was throwing herself at Valtor in this chapter.**

 **Without further ado, here is Chapter 3, enjoy! :)**

 **Icy's POV:**

I walked into Cloud Tower, glancing at the clock. 2:59 A.M. I sighed, letting the disguise spell fall, flame red hair melting into snow white. My powers were drained from the night's activities. It took a great deal of magic to create a functioning doppelganger, keep an illusion up, and go through Alfea's protection bubble, but thanks to the power that Valtor had given me and my sisters, it was all possible. I had to go into that redhead loser's room and get her bag and rabbit. I had teleported it all back later, but that wasn't the point. The walk from Alfea had not been a pleasant one, considering the time and my major power drain. Darcy and Stormy were already dead asleep, tired from the midnight heist at Alfea. I looked at the doppelganger I had created to take my place, asleep on my bed. With a wave of my hand, she was gone. I could hear Valtor shuffling around in the adjacent room. I wonder what he is up to. Sighing, I walked over to the small desk in the corner and sat down. I held my head in my hands, losing myself in my thoughts.

 _I knew it! Argh!_

My fist slammed against the table in anger and jealousy.

 _Why does he like her?! I'm clearly better than that loser!_

I recalled the night's events:

After the four of us worked out the details in the plan I had suggested, Stormy and Darcy left to get some food. I stayed in Valtor's office admiring him as he went about. His angular features shifting slightly as he flipped through spell books. He was so hot. I wondered if he was still single. I had noticed him taking an interest in Bloom. He was, after all, Mr. Subtle (note sarcasm).

 _He is a damn good kisser._

That thought echoed through my mind. I reached up to touch my lips, remembering the feeling of his soft lips on mine.

I knew what I was doing wasn't right, but I couldn't help myself. He was Valtor, who liked Bloom. I was Icy who liked Valtor. So, if Icy became Bloom, Valtor would technically be with Icy. That stupid pixie Bloomrunning away was the perfect opportunity for me to act. I put on a disguise and pretended to be Bloom. I never knew how much of a gentleman Valtor was. He insisted on dropping "Bloom" at Alfea so nothing would happen to her in the woods after we talked at Cloud Tower. I knew some things about Bloom, but I still answered some of Valtor's questions with random lies that I thought of last minute.

I heard my stomach rumble and quietly walked out of the room. I was headed to the cafeteria to take whatever edible thing they had left in there. I felt my feet falter at the room Valtor was in. I looked through a crack in the door. He was leaned back in the chair, his head rolling to the side, his hair partially covering his face. His jacket was hung up on the back of chair and he had a spell book in his limp hand.

 _He looks so perfect._

I grabbed a blanket and went into the room. I took the spell book, marked his page and placed it on the desk. I took the hair out of his face and draped the blanket over his sleeping form. I pressed a gentle kiss on his cheek and left the room, taking one last look behind me before shutting the door. I went to the cafeteria and scoured the fridge. I found leftover Chinese food and a couple of sodas. I took a Sprite and the food and sat down at one of the tables of the huge room to eat.

A sudden thought crossed my mind, almost making me choke. I coughed a couple of times before taking a few sips of the Sprite to calm my throat.

 _If I find Bloom and get her taken care of, I will be able to have Valtor all to myself. Once he realizes his precious princess is gone, he will grow to love me._

An evil grin crossed my face. I summoned two coffee shots and took them. My tiredness melted away, and I could feel my powers start to regenerate.

 _I heard her friends crying about her last being seen on Zenith. I'll start there and trace her power trail._

I raced to the room my sisters were sleeping in and tried to wake them up. When they didn't respond, I froze their beds solid. They shot out of bed along with some colorful language and a few hexes in my direction. I explained my plan, leaving out the part where Valtor would be mine. They agreed, seeing the opportunity to knock out one of our strongest rivals. Stormy scribbled out a note and we were off.

 **Valtor's POV:**

I awoke with a start.

 _Where am I?_

As I took in my surroundings, I realized that I had fallen asleep at my desk. Someone had placed a blanket on me and taken the spell book from me and put it on the desk. Upon further inspection, I realized that they had marked the page. I also noticed a note tucked between one of the pages. I picked it up and looked at the messy but legible writing. It read:

"Valtor:

We had something come up that we needed to take care of. We won't be back until later and we just wanted to let you know.

-The Trix

I leaned forward, thinking about last night's events.

 _There was something off about Bloom. It was like she didn't want to be near me. Even when we were talking at Cloud Tower, she seemed nervous, like she didn't want to be around me. Normally she was pretty comfortable around me. Even if she wasn't, this was a whole new level of anxiety I had felt rolling off of her in waves._

I needed the spells from Alfea in order to become more powerful and I had an idea on how to get them.

 **Bloom's POV:**

I wandered through the empty caverns of my newfound sanctuary. This was a place where I could relax and think. I couldn't believe that I was almost an Enchantix fairy. I had found a book that led me to a place called Pyros. There, a woman named Maya greeted me, explaining the planet's history. I went there to spar with the islands dragons to strengthen my powers. Maya said that if my powers were strong enough, in theory, I could force an Enchantix transformation. It had its downsides, though. My powers would be incomplete and weaker than the other girls', but my Dragon Fire could compensate for that. I would also be prone to dark magic flare-ups, which wouldn't be that serious, but could send my powers into a fritz. I was headed to my last training session. I transformed into my winx form. As soon as the blinding light faded, I hit the ground running, preparing to take off. I jumped off a cliff and my wings took effect, pulling me into the air. I soared into the sky and arrived at Pyros in about 20 minutes. I found a dragon and started to spar with it. I saw Maya standing out of range, watching. She smiled at me and I smiled back. I had almost defeated the huge beast when a blast hit the ground, inches away from me. I made a cloud of smoke that started to make me cough. Maya grabbed my wrist and we ran into the shelter she had created in case the dragons started to attack. I saw a glint in her eye as she spoke.

"If you defeat them, you will have enough power for the Enchantix."

"There is no way I'm going out there, my power is practically drained from all this training." I said. She didn't care. She opened the door of the shelter and before I knew it, I was outside and she had locked it behind. Sighing, I looked around for the attackers. The Trix. Icy spotted me and fired attack upon attack. I fired back as best I could, but with my low power levels, I was hit by many of them. As she got closer, I focused all my remaining power on hitting Icy. When Icy was about 2 feet away from me, I fired it at her. A mixture of dark and light magic hit her square in the stomach, blasting her back. Darcy and Stormy flew towards me, and all I could think about was having more power to fight them off. I felt a tingling in my chest and a blinding light surrounded me. I sensed my power levels go up and I felt reenergized.

 _So this is what Enchantix is like._

 _ **How would I know?!**_

With my new heightened powers, I quickly fought off the two witches. I heard Maya come out of the safe room and fire something at them. Suddenly, they were turned into little girls. I landed on the ground exhausted. Maya ran over with a bottle of water, which I finished. She congratulated me on my new powers and I headed on my way.

"I'll visit soon. Take care, Maya."

"Good luck, Bloom!" And I was off. My new larger wings enabled me to fly faster than ever before and I reached Shadow Haunt in record time. It was time to tell my friends about my new powers. I zoomed through the air and was soon at the school for fairies. I saw a group of familiar hair colors from above and swooped down to greet my friends. I gently touched down behind them.

"Miss me?" I said.

"Bloom!" Stella squealed, loud enough to make me deaf. I was immediately surrounded by the group, shedding tears of joy. As they let go, Flora said, "You got your Enchantix! Bloom that's wonderful!" The girls all inspected my new transformation and I explained how I was able to earn it.

"We thought you were kidnapped by Valtor." Musa said.

"Umm no I wasn't." I said.

"Oh, so he's not that big a liar." Layla spoke up.

"What do you mean?" I asked. They filled me in on everything that had happened. As the sun set, we headed inside, finally relaxed for a change.

The peace did not last long. We were all awoken from our sleep at around 1 A.M. by a jolt to Alfea's protection bubble.

"Let's go girls! Enchantix!" Musa yelled. We all transformed.

"You guys go ahead, I have something to take care of, but I will catch up." I said. The girls nodded and we went in different directions. I headed to the secret library and sealed the entrance with Shadow Fire magic so no one could enter until the seal was removed. Once I was sure that the seal was strong, I sped through the dark as fast as my wings would take me. Normally, the halls weren't dark at night, but any available power was diverted to the protection bubble. As I got outside, I looked to see if anyone needed help. They seemed to have everything under control. I hid behind some bushes, detransforming to conserve power. I sat there, watching for any surprise danger. The sky was illuminated by a flash of blue in the shape of Valtor's mark and a familiar figure appeared. Valtor had just arrived. He yelled something about us surrendering to his will.

"Dream on, Valtor!" A fairy yelled.

"Very well then, witches, attack!" He yelled.

 _Wait, so they weren't even TRYING until now?!_

 _ **Dark magic users think differently than light magic users. So some things he noticed right off the bat didn't even cross your mind. I think pretty similarly to him, and I can tell you that he is trying to get everyone's attention away from him so he can get in unnoticed. Notice how the fairies are too busy trying to fire at the attacking witch zombies, but aren't paying attention to the cracks in the barrier. That's his plan. Once the barrier is down, the fairies don't stand a chance.**_

 _So we need to strengthen it._

 _ **Oh my goodness, you know how to THINK?!**_

 _Your sarcasm kills._

I remembered a spell that I read about in a book when I was in Shadow Haunt. I focused my powers, light and dark, on strengthening the barrier, and my spell activated as soon as the original protection bubble failed, buying the fairies some time. I was straining my magic to keep the bubble up and I didn't know how long it would hold. A dark orange aura surrounded me and I saw some of the fairies around my hiding place get pushed away because of the winds produced by the sheer power the spell required. I was fighting to hold my concentration. I sensed some of the fairies snap out of it and add magic to the shield, strengthening it further. Half of the fairies added to the shield while the other half fought against the attackers. I felt the load on my magic decrease as others shared it with me.

 **Valtor's POV:**

I warned Alfea and offered them a chance to surrender, but the stubborn idiots thought they stood a chance. As soon as their bubble was down, they would be easily defeated. And even better was the fact that they were completely oblivious to the cracks starting to form in their shield. A flash caught my eye. A fairy was completely surrounded in a dark orange aura. At first I thought she was a witch because she wasn't transformed, but then I realized that all of Cloud Tower's witches were under my control.

 _I didn't know they taught powerful spells here._

She glowed orange, her hair flying wildly around her. Some of the fairies around her were thrown back, showing the true power of the spell. I could feel the dark magic mixed with the light and couldn't help but wonder who that fairy was.

"Bloom." Darcy growled from beside me, just like she read my mind.

"I didn't know she could still use the dark magic from Shadow Haunt." Stormy thought out loud before she was shushed by both of her sisters.

 _There's something they're not telling me. I'll have to ask about it later._

I signaled to the witches to distract the fairies and focused my power. It took some effort, but I managed to get across the new bubble. I chuckled to myself as I walked into Alfea, ready to get the spells.

 **Bloom's POV:**

 _ **See, look, he's going in now.**_

 _Let's go in after him._

 _ **You are crazy.**_

I said a spell that would leave a portion of my magic to act as a reserve for the shield. I quickly murmured an invisibility spell using dark magic and crept into the dark halls of Alfea. I heard his footsteps echoing through the empty corridors. I followed him, keeping my distance. I stopped far away from him as I heard him stop. He tried to open the door to the secret library, but he was unable to. I smirked, unable to help myself. I heard him whisper something and got closer, straining my ears to hear what he was saying. I became lost in my thoughts and lost awareness of my surroundings. I walked straight into his chest. My eyes widened as I realized the severity of my mistake. I backed up as quietly as I could, trying to put distance between us.

"Who's there?" He called out, forming good sized two fireballs in his hands. I gulped, knowing that if he hit me with those, I would not come out unscathed. "I know you are there, show yourself before I make you visible, with fire." I didn't like the sound of that, so I took a deep breath and dropped the illusion, turning to run. I was halfway down the hall before I was grabbed by waist. Valtor held me tight by the arms at an angle that prevented me from struggling.

His voice was low, "Bloom. Do you really think you are faster than me?"

I felt the heat rise to my cheeks, "It was worth a shot."

"A weak fairy like you can only dream of defeating me." He growled and threw me into the wall. I cried out. My head was spinning. He grabbed me roughly by the arms and slammed me to the ground. Black spots clouded my vision.

 _What is he doing? I have never seen him this violent._

 _ **Stand your ground.**_

 _How? I barely get a chance to get my head up before he pushes me down again._

 _ **Give me control. Now.**_

 _Fine. But nothing too evil._

I felt myself being pulled back as she took over. It felt like I was watching something through another's eyes. My dark half hit Valtor again and again, barely giving him the chance to catch his breath after each blast of magic. He was on his knees, breathing deeply. I could see that she had done a lot of damage to him.

 _Stop! You'll hurt him._

 _ **He thinks he has a right to attack us! I'm just giving him a taste of his own medicine!**_

 _No! Please! Just stop. I want control back._

 _ **Whatever. But don't come crying to me when he starts attacking again.**_

I felt myself getting sucked back into control. I looked at him. We had really done a number on each other. I watched Valtor closely, bracing for another attack, but it never came. Instead, he just sat there. I slowly edged closer to him. I muttered a healing spell and touched his arm carefully. A yellow glow surrounded him for a moment before fading. He looked up and touched my arm, almost like he was making sure I was real. I jumped back wincing in pain. Something flickered in his golden orbs. I was about to get up and leave when I felt his hand grip my wrist with no intent of letting go. He roughly pulled me down into a sitting position. He muttered something indecipherable under his breath and waved his hand around me and I felt the pain instantly fade away.

"Thank you." I nodded and tried to get up again before being roughly pulled down again.

His voice was low, "Where do you think you're going?"

The tone of his voice scared me a little, so I sat back down.

"I'm sorry." I froze. I had never imagined those two words ever coming out of Valtor's mouth.

I took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, too."

"We need to talk."

"Yes, we do."

He got onto his feet and helped me up. He grabbed my arm and yanked me towards the back door. We walked to the forest in silence. When we were deep in the forest, he broke the silence. His voice was eerily calm.

"You never said anything about this whole thing when we talked earlier." He said gesturing around me.

"What are you talking about? I only came back a few hours before tonight. I barely got any sleep because you decided to come barging in at freaking 1 A.M.!" He gripped my arms tightly, pinning them against a tree.

"If there is one thing I hate most, it is getting lied to, sweetheart." Valtor growled.

"But, I'm not lying." I shouted.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Bloom. I thought you were good person." He easily picked me up and slammed my back into the tree, knocking the wind out of me. I took a few shallow inhales, trying to catch my breath. He lifted me up and it looked like he was going to drop me. He let go and I screamed. Right before I hit the ground, he grabbed me. "I am giving you one last chance to tell me the truth, Bloom. Or should we continue where we left off?" He said, threatening to drop me for real this time.

"But, I'm telling you! I never talked to you earlier! I didn't even come back to Alfea until this afternoon!" I yelled at him. "But it is what it is, and if you don't believe me, then fine." I said, wrestling myself out of Valtor's grip. I gave him a firm push in the chest and started to walk to Alfea. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back to his chest.

"What is it with you and leaving, princess?" He growled.

"Let me go!" I yelled, trying to fight against his iron grip, but to no avail. All I thought of was getting away. Something inside me snapped and I felt the tingling burn of dark magic flow through me. All of a sudden, I was launched back from Valtor's arms. I regained my balance and ran. As I reached Alfea, the girls, who were still lingering outside, saw me and started running to me.

 _This must have been the flare-up Maya told me about._

 _ **Yes, it was. This was one of the weaker ones. They only get stronger. You have to figure out how to restrain them.**_

 _We need to get out of here. I don't have much magic left._

 _ **Sure thing.**_

Just as Stella was about to leap and hug me, I disappeared in a puff of smoke. I found myself at the entrance to Shadow Haunt. I walked inside and headed for the place I had found.

 **Valtor's POV:**

I lifted myself off the ground and dusted off my coat. I stalked after Bloom. Since when did she use dark magic, especially the strong variety. She had some explaining to do. As I reached the edge of the forest, I scanned the area for signs of her. Her pathetic friend, the blonde airhead, raced to her so fast in her absurdly tall heels, I was surprised she didn't fall flat on her face. Just as she was about to leap at Bloom, the redhead disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The blonde lost her balance and fell. As the rest of her group caught up (They had enough brains to realize that they shouldn't run so fast in their ridiculous heels.), the girl with midnight hair laughed at the blonde before helping her up. They talked about something, but I was too far away to hear. They trudged back to the building after what seemed like forever. As soon as they were gone, I cast an invisibility spell on myself. The spell I needed to track her wasn't too hard, it was actually one of the first ones Cloud Tower witches learned. I traced her magical signature and traced her location to Magix.

I cast the spell to follow her.

 **At Alfea:**

The remaining Winx girls barged into Mrs. Faragonda's office, throwing open the doors and demanding to meet with the headmistress. A tired looking Faragonda stumbled out, looking at the girls.

"Headmistress, Bloom just teleported away and we want to find her!"

The sleepy headmistress wasn't really paying attention and just handed them the spell book. When they had teleported, Faragonda realized her mistake.

"They will probably learn from this." And with that, she went back to sleep. The girls arrived on Zenith. "

That's strange, I don't detect her magical signature here." Tecna said. "That means the spell didn't work." They retried the spell several times, to no avail.

"I don't get it. The spell was supposed to take us to the light magic realm which she was in." Stella said. They headed to Alfea, wondering what could have caused the spell to malfunction.

 **Bloom's POV:**

As I walked, I got the strangest feeling, like someone was there with me. I turned around quickly, but didn't see anybody. I relaxed and continued walking. All of a sudden, hand wrapped around my waist and another covered my mouth, muffling my screams.

"If you agree to stop screaming like a banshee, I will let you go." An all too familiar voice drawled. I nodded and I felt him slowly take his hand off my mouth, but he held my waist firmly in a somewhat possessive grip.

"What do you want?" I said, crossing my arms. It felt weird because he was holding me close, but I didn't care.

"Hello to you too, princess" He said with an amused smirk.

Instead of responding, I tried to pick a fight.

"Earlier, you were calling me a liar! Now here you are acting like nothing happened! I demand an explanation!" He glowered at me.

"About that. You really think you can make something up? You were with me that day and I can prove it." He pulled out his phone with a picture of him and supposedly me sharing a chair in Cloud tower.

"That isn't me!" I yelled at him.

"Bloom, I didn't realize you were stupid enough to lie even I have proof you can't argue."

"I'm done, Valtor. You don't want to believe me then that's okay." Every muscle screamed at me to leap into his arms and apologize, but my brain wasn't having it. I stormed off, heading through the many twists and turns in the caves towards the entrance. He pulled me back, "I would think that you were smart enough to realize that I am not going to let you get away." I huffed.

"Might as well stay. I guess I have some unanswered questions, like HOW THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO ACCUSE ME OF LYING WHEN THAT ISN'T EVEN ME?!"

"I personally think that if anybody is asking questions, it should be me." He said in a voice that sent shivers down my spine. I was falling for him, but I would never admit it to anyone who asked.

"Now, here is number one." He said, picking me up easily and carrying me to a nearby cave. We spent at least an hour in there, him asking questions about where I had been and the dark magic I was using and me answering them. I gave him really vague answers for the ones that concerned my dark magic, and I guess he figured that he wasn't going to get a lot of them, so he stopped asking them. After a while, he asked one that particularly caught my attention. "Why did you run away in the forest?"

"I don't know. I just… I felt like I needed to leave. You weren't believing the truth and I just…" I trailed off.

"You were scared." He reasoned. My silence gave me the answer. His lips pursed into a thin line and he nodded. The silence between us was unnerving.

"Valtor." He looked up.

"Hm?"

"I want to ask you a question."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt."

"Why did you come after me?" After a moment of silence, he chuckled darkly.

"You just don't get it, do you?" He said walking closer. With every step he took, I crept back. I gulped when my back hit the wall of the cave. Time seemed to slow down as he crept closer and closer. He lifted my chin with his gloved hand, looking into my eyes. I looked into his gold eyes, searching for any emotions. He ran his thumb across my bottom lip, narrowing his eyes. Before I could say anything, he leaned forward pressing his lips onto mine. I didn't feel any sparks, just a blazing fire as he kissed me. I subconsciously moved my hands to his chest, my eyes sliding closed. I felt his hand tangled in my hair, pulling me closer and his arm around my waist. When he pulled away, my lips were tingling with desire. I didn't want him to let me go, but we needed air.

"Does that answer your question?" he mused, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear. I didn't say anything. I felt the heat radiating from my face. He smirked, "I'll take that as a 'yes'." I turned away from him. An unfamiliar ringtone rang out, scaring me. I yelped.

"I didn't know you were that much of a chicken." He said. I could hear the smirk behind his words. I turned around to retort, but closed my mouth when I saw the look on his face as he looked at his phone.

 _ **This guy looks so strange with a phone.**_

He looked from me to his phone before he scowled. "It's about time I introduced you to you."

"What?" I said, but he paid no attention. He walked swiftly with concentration. He looked like he would kill who or whatever that got in his way. He grabbed my arm and walked face forward, dragging me behind. He conjured a portal and walked through it. We were inside Griffin's old office at Cloud Tower. He shoved me into the closet, with a "Stay there and watch."

I did as I was told and after a minute, a redhead that looked awfully familiar sauntered in. I felt the illusion spell on her the minute she entered. She walked right up to Valtor and kissed him. I couldn't help but feel a spark of jealousy

"I missed you." She said, plastering herself onto Valtor's body. I wondered if she was related to Diaspro.

 _ **I can't believe he thought that was you. You act nothing like that.**_

He reached an arm around her waist. She kissed him again, thinking he was going to kiss back. He stood still like a statue while she kissed him. Out of nowhere, he grabbed her by the back of the neck, throwing her against the wall. He hit her with blast after blast.

 _ **He's going to kill her. Oh well, she deserves it.**_

 _No. We have to help her._

 _ **You and your heroism.**_

Ignoring my dark half's comment, I focused my power on to the weak imposter. She was slumped against the wall, bruised and bloody with Valtor slowly walking to her like a predator about to eat his prey.

 **Get out of here.**

Her eyes widened as she swiveled her head around.

 **That doesn't matter. Valtor won't stop until you are dead. He will rip you apart. Frankly, I don't care who you are under the illusion, but I do not want you dead on my conscience, so I will help you get away, but you have to agree not to come near Valtor as me again. Do we have a deal?**

I saw her nod from across the room and with a snap of my fingers, I teleported her out into the forest, cloaking her magical energy so Valtor couldn't find her. He snapped to attention and growled, "Where did she go? I wasn't done with her!"

I got out of my hiding place and went to Valtor. "It's okay."

He looked at me and gathered me into his arms as a wordless apology. I hugged him back.

"Mine. All mine." He breathed into my hair before kissing me passionately. I kissed him back, moaning a little. God, kissing Valtor felt so right. He pulled me to his chest, "I'm sorry for calling you a liar."

"I'm sorry for not believing you either." I said. "Are we cool?"

"We're cool, princess" he chuckled.

"I have to go. My friends will be worried." I said reluctantly.

"At least let me walk to Alfea so I know you are safe."

"Fine." He walked me back to Alfea and we stood on the edge of the forest.

"Bye, murderer- I mean Valtor. Have a good kill- I mean night." I said quickly trying to hide my errors. He eyed me suspiciously. As if he could read my mind, he said, "Your parents are still alive, you know that, right?" I turned beet red, hugging him before running off to Alfea.

As soon as I entered my dorm, I was tackled by five worried fairies.

"Where were you?!" Stella said.

"We were worried, Bloom!"

"Are you hurt?"

I debated telling them about Shadow Haunt.

 _ **No.**_

 _They deserve to know._

 _ **I don't think it is a good time. Trust me.**_

 _Okay, I won't tell now._

"I'm fine, girls. You don't need to worry about me."

"Are you kidding?!"

"Bloom, are you there?"

"Oh, sorry, I wasn't paying attention. There's something I need to tell you. You remember how on Shadow Haunt how I was turned and I was supposedly turned dark? Well that's not true."

I explained everything about my dark magic to them.

"So, Darkar didn't turn you dark, he just activated the half of you that had dark magic. That means, you're telling us we have dark magic, too." Tecna said.

"Yes, but it takes a certain amount of negative energy to activate. I'm also saying that dark magic may be the key to defeating our enemies." I didn't mention Valtor.

"I'm not sure about this guys." Flora said. "What if it taints our magic and turns us into witches?"

I smirked (Valtor was bound to rub off on me at some point.) and said, "Relax, you remember what we were taught early this year. Every power has a light and dark half, and learning how to use dark magic will not turn you into witches. I understand if you don't want to do it. I will show you how, and if we absolutely need dark magic to win a battle, you can activate it for yourselves."

"Sounds good!" Flora looked reassured.

"Wait, why are you telling us this now?" Stella said. I swear she could read me like an open book.

"I'm telling you this because I am leaving. I don't when or if I will be back, but I'm telling you this so that you will be strong enough to win every battle."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to be staying on Earth with Mike and Vanessa for about a month, but that is not for certain. I will be moving around a lot. If you are in an emergency and need me, take these." I handed them each a little circle with a button in the center. "Just push the button, and I will be there."

"When are you leaving."

"I am leaving in a few minutes. I will miss you girls so much. I love you all." I said through my tears. They all surrounded me in one big group hug. We all walked to the courtyard. The ground was glowing in a circle, the protection bubble would be going up soon. We all hugged one final time before I transformed and flew off, blowing them a kiss before I flew into the sky.


	4. Chapter 4

Alas, the newest update has arrived, ridiculously late. I am really sorry you had to wait so long for it, but I promise I will do my best to update faster. To those of you who are still reading this: Thank you so much for your continued support. All thoughts and feedback are greatly appreciated. Shout out to my lovely reviewers:

 **xXxNeko-ChanxX:** Thank you. I read your story and it is amazing! You are a great writer and I wish you all the best.

 **MeltingLove:** Thank you. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

 **Bloom's POV**

"Running away from your problems will only make them worse, you know." Andy said. I had told him everything. All of it from the start. I had known him since I was a kid growing up in Gardenia. Andy was the brother I never had and there was anybody I could talk to about anything, it was him.

"I know, but I couldn't stay there." I said, looking down.

"And why exactly is that?" He said.

"I told you about the dark magic flares, right?" He nodded, raising an eyebrow. "Well, they are getting stronger and I don't want to put the girls in danger, especially with Valtor out there." I said, turning away from him and hugging my arms around my body. He didn't say anything and I felt tears sting my closed eyes. I felt his arms around me as he hugged me from behind, resting his chin on my shoulder. I leaned into his hug, thankful for the friendly gesture.

"Wait, Valtor was the one that took you to the carnival and almost killed someone pretending to be you." 

"Yes he is."

"Then why did you say 'especially with Valtor out there'? Is he another one of your villains?"

"Yes and no."

"How?"

"Yes because he is trying to take over and no because he never actually fought me."

"But he blinded you."

"Not directly."

"Still, I want you to be safe."

"You're hiding something."

"No, I'm not," he said.

"Andrew Lucas Carson, I have known you since we were 3. I can tell when you are not telling me everything. Now spill." I said, poking him in the chest. Not many people knew his middle name, and I purposely used it to emphasize my point.

"Fine. I want you to come with me to the magic dimension."

"Why?"

He held up an envelope with a very familiar crest on it.

"You got into Red Fountain?! This is incredible, Andy!" I said, hugging him. After we parted, his expression became serious.

"But I want you to come with me. Even though this is a dream come true, I don't want to leave you. What would I do without my best friend there?"

"Andy, I told you. I'm not going back. It's just too much. Go and live your dream." I said, closing my eyes.

"Come on Bloom. You and I both know that running from your problems won't solve any of them. You have to face your fears, take a risk."

Andy picked up his guitar:

 _Birds-eye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you_

 _Wide eyes will always brighten the blue  
_

_Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery  
_

_'Cause after all those wings will take you, up so high  
_

_So bid the forest floor goodbye as you race the wind  
_

_And take to the sky_

"Please, Bloom. At least come with me and then you can leave if you really can't take it." He looked at me with the puppy dog eyes he knew I couldn't resist.

 _ **He's right. Go with him. Face everyone. My other half is no coward.**_

 _Fine._

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, but only if you buy me pizza tonight."

"Fine, but we are getting pepperoni."

"Fine."

"Fine." We both stared intensely at each other before I burst into a fit of giggles, him laughing along with me.

Andy picked up his phone and called for pizza.

"Yes, thank you." And with that, he hung up.

"Hey Bloom, come here for a minute," I stepped closer to him as he stared intensely at me. He reached out and tickled me, making me burst into laughter.

 _That idiot! He knows how ticklish I am!_

"Andy, stop," I said, breathless from laughing so much. He pulled away.

"See," he said, "Don't you feel so much better after you've had a good laugh?"

"I despise you!"

"Love you too, young grasshopper." I was about to fire back a snippy comment before the doorbell rang, signaling our pizza was here. I raced down the stairs and unlocked the door, taking the pizza from the delivery boy. Andy had just reached the bottom of the stairs and I pointed to him.

"He's paying."

Andy rolled his eyes and took out his wallet. "I despise you." He said as he walked past me towards the door.

"Love you too, young grasshopper." I smirked.

 _ **Good one.**_

 _I know._

He paid for the pizza and I opened the fridge and got us a couple of sodas.

We sat there, enjoying each other's company. He was right, I felt much better, like a huge burden had been lifted off my shoulders.

After the pizza was done, we started on the video games. We played for hours and it was the most fun I had had this week.

"Bye Andy, I am going home." I said, giving him a hug.

"Bye Bloom. Be back tomorrow morning at 7 so we can go."

"I will. Good night."

"Night."

I walked home and went to my room. The lights in the house were all off, meaning Mike and Vanessa had gone to sleep. I set an alarm on my phone for 6:30 A.M. and laid down in bed, but I found it hard to fall asleep. I looked around the room that held so many precious memories of my past. Art had always been a part of me, but I had stopped when I went to Alfea. My art supplies lay untouched at my desk. My old drawings were hanging on the walls. I got up and walked to the desk and picked up a pencil.

I had not drawn in years, but as soon as the pencil touched the paper, my hands took over. I barely thought of what to do, just let my hands guide the pencil across the page.

 **MEANWHILE:**

 **ICY'S POV:**

This was an addiction, and a very risky one at that. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't resist, so here I was, standing at the door to Valtor's office with my now red hair flowing behind me. Bloom had won last time I tried this, but I was going to beat her. Valtor was mine.

It was a good thing the real Bloom was not here. It made it easier for me to do this. I loved Valtor and I would do anything to get him.

I knocked on the door and he opened it. I could tell from his face that he was stressed and reached up and took one of his hands and started rubbing circles on it to calm him down. It worked and he pulled me closer, my back facing him.

"I missed you, princess." He whispered in my ear. I leaned myself against his chest as a response and I felt his arms wrap around me. "Do you want to go somewhere?"

"I want to go wherever you are."

"What did I do to deserve you, Bloom?" I turned and looked up, capturing his lips in a kiss. He kissed back, wrapping his arms around my waist. My hands slid up and to the back of his neck, pulling him closer.

We made out for a while. I enjoyed kissing him so much, but I would have to be careful, especially when Bloom came back.

After some time passed, I decided to get out of there while I was still ahead. I started walking back to Alfea, but as soon as he went back inside Cloud Tower, I teleported back inside of the school for witches.

"Hello, sisters and Valtor, I am back." I said to them.

"Where were you?" Valtor asked with a raised eyebrow. I noticed he looked much more relaxed and smiled internally.

"I had some business to take care of," I said coolly. Thankfully, he didn't press for details.

"Trix, now that you all are here, I wanted to discuss our plans of attack on the other schools of magic."

"We're listening," Darcy said.

He got up and handed each of us a file folder.

"Apparently, my name is Dorothy"

"Mine is Serafina."

I read the name on mine and scrunched up my nose in disgust, "Isabella. This sounds like a pixie name."

"Fairy, not pixie. You will be with fairies at Alfea. If you call them pixies, our entire plan will be ruined." I noticed that Valtor said 'fairy' with a bit more force than necessary.

Sensing the tension, Darcy spoke, "So, we are going to be Alfea fairies?"

Valtor turned to her, "Yes. As you know, tomorrow morning is the induction ceremony for incoming freshmen at Cloud Tower, Alfea and Red Fountain. We already have control of Cloud Tower, but this ceremony will be the perfect chance to take over the other two schools."

"Wait, you said 'other two schools', but you're sending us all to Alfea as freshman fairies." Stormy said. Valtor smirked before snapping his fingers. The illusion came to life and I could barely recognize him. If I didn't watch him put the illusion on himself, I would have believed he was one of those wannabe Red Fountain heroes.

"I am going to be inducted at Red Fountain. We will be staying at these schools for 2 weeks. If this goes correctly, they will never know what hit them and we will take over the dimension."

"What's your name going to be from now?" Darcy asked.

"I am going to be known as Luca."

"What about dorms?" Darcy asked.

"I will have a roommate that I do not know yet, but I have persuaded Alfea to get you a room together."

"Sounds like a plan."

"I am going to sleep," I said, yawning. Valtor was talking to Darcy about something, but I was too tired to care.

"Night, Ice." Stormy said.

 **BLOOM'S POV**

The alarm clock startled me awake. I had fallen asleep on my desk, the picture I had started was still underneath me. I got up, yawned, and headed for the bathroom to take a shower. I got out and put on my regular clothes. Grabbing an apple on the way out, I headed next door to Andy's house.

He was waiting for me on his porch and he was wearing the Red Fountain uniform.

"Ready to go, Bloom?" He asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." He threw his arm over my shoulder.

"Relax, you'll be fine." I nodded and gave him a weak smile. He pushed the button, activating the entry portal.

We walked through the gates and were greeted by Saladin.

"Ah, hello Bloom. It is good to see you are doing well, and who are you, young man?"

"I am Andy Carson, sir."

"Yes, here you are," The headmaster said, checking Andy's name off the list and handing him a file folder with his name on it. We walked to a bench in the courtyard and sat down, where Andy started flipping through the papers.

"Rules, procedures, schedule, blah, blah, blah." Andy said, "Ooh, dorm assignment." He looked at me, "Wanna go check out my dorm, Bloom?"

I gave him a playful glare, "What other choice do I have?"

"Glad to see you are learning, young one." He said before grabbing my wrist and leading me towards the building.

"What hall is your dorm in?"

"Hall H."

"That's the hall for heroes and wizards."

Andy stopped and smirked at me before forming a good-sized energy ball on his palm, "Surprise."

"Wow Andy, you have magic?"

"Nope. It's an illusion that is formed by this device I got." I facepalmed. "Do you want magic?"

"Yes."

"Give me your hand." I grabbed his hand and focused my energy.

"Bloom! This hurts!"

"Hold on, Andy." The glow around us faded and Andy gasped as a ball of energy flickered to life on his palm.

"Congratulations, you are now a magic user. If you want to make it stronger, I can help you train."

"I would love that, but magic aside, I am a very talented swordsman," he said, pulling out his sword. It was very similar to Sky's but it was yellow. "Thank you fencing."

"I was always better at fencing than you."

"Oh really? Then I challenge you to a duel. How does tomorrow sound?"

"You're on!"

He put the sword back and pulled out the key to his dorm. "Looks like my roommate is some guy named Luca.

His dorm was similar to the ones at Alfea. There was a common room and a kitchen, two separate rooms with a shared bathroom.

"Lovely place you have here," I said.

"I'm going to put my bags down." He went into his room and placed his bags on the bed and pulled out his guitar and started to play.

 _When we first dropped our bags on apartment floors_

 _Took our broken hearts put them in a drawer_

The PA interrupted his song, "All incoming freshmen and tour guides please report to the lobby. Freshmen, find the tour guide wearing your hall color and follow them."

"Let's go."

We walked to the lobby where we were greeted by Codatorta giving a speech to the entire incoming freshman class. "Listen you little wimps-," He was interrupted by Saladin.

"I think what Codatorta is trying to say is," He said in a calmer voice, "Welcome to Red Fountain, students. We are proud to say that we are the number one school for heroics in all of the magic dimension and you will be trained to face even the most difficult of challenges here."

"More like you will be put up against things that will make you want to die." I whispered to Andy, laughing internally as a look of panic went on his face. I quickly pulled out my phone and took a picture of his hilarious expression and showed it to him. He started snickering, trying miserably to hold back his laughter.

Saladin had finished his speech and Codatorta was now speaking.

We started talking, ignoring his speech.

"You look like him," Andy said jokingly, elbowing me in the side, "If only you had brown hair."

"Oh really?" I said, "How about we make a little wager?"

"Okay, I bet you a pizza that if you change your hair to brown, you would look like him, but since you are a ginger, we will never know." I smirked, focusing my magic.

"Are you sure I look like him, now?" I asked him. I giggled as his jaw dropped at my now brown hair. "The wonders of magic, am I right?"

"What toppings do you want?" He grumbled.

"I'm feeling merciful, so I'll let you chose."

"Thank you, your highness," He said extravagantly, with a gracious bow.

"You're a dork."

"And you love me."

"Whatever." I said with a grin on my face. "We should listen to whatever is left of his speech."

"Continuing on, each hall has an assigned color. In a few moments, we will split into our hall groups. I suggest you make friends because you will be with these guys all four years of your Red Fountain schooling. You will see one of our students wearing your hall color. You will go with the one wearing your hall color on a tour of the campus."

"What hall color do you have?"

"Let me see, I am in Hall H, so blue. My hall color is blue." Andy said, looking at a chart that displayed hall colors.

"That guy over there is wearing blue, he must be our tour guide." He stated, grabbing my arm and leading me towards the guy.

"Good morning," The tour guide spoke. I looked up to return the greeting only to choke on my words. Staring right into my eyes was my ex-boyfriend, Sky. I gave him a polite nod, not trusting myself to complete a sentence. Had it not been for my still brown hair, the rotten cheater would have recognized me.

"You okay?" I nodded

"Everyone, form a circle. Now that everyone in Hall H is here, we can introduce ourselves. Tell everyone your name and an interesting fact about yourself. I'll start. My name is Sky and I am a third-year student at Red Fountain. I have gone up against the strongest of villains and won."

A flicker of understanding went through Andy's eyes and he squeezed my hand comfortingly. Sometimes, I was so grateful that Andy could read me like an open book. I decided to back off to where the other companions of the students were instead of standing in the middle of the freshmen.

The next freshman of Hall H went, "My name is Roy and I enjoy playing video games."

"My name is Toby and- "At this point I zoned out until it was Andy's turn to speak, "My name is Andy and I would do anything to protect the ones I care about." It wasn't what he said that shocked me (I mean come on, it's Andy), it was the way he said it. He looked Sky dead in the eyes while he said it, as if challenging him.

There was a moment of silence before the next one spoke, "My name is Luca and I would never let an innocent person get hurt." It was like Andy's answer had inspired all of them to say something deeper rather than some lame fact.

Once they had all introduced themselves, the guy named Luca walked over to Andy. "Hey, that was really inspirational, what you did there." He stuck out his hand and Andy shook it, "I think we are roommates. I am sure this is going to be a fun year." My best friend nodded along to every word.

After that, Luca stepped away and Andy came towards me. "He seems friendly. At least I didn't get stuck with a stuck-up brat as a roomie."

"True."

"Want to go back to my dorm?"

"Sure, might as well."

We arrived in his dorm. Luca was already there, watching TV.

He nodded as a greeting and we did as well, trying not to be awkward. Wordlessly, I followed Andy to his room.

 _I'll think about it._

We sat in Andy's room, playing his X Box (which surprisingly worked in the magic dimension) until Luca knocked at the door, "I am going out for a while. I will be back before curfew. Have fun." The door to the dorm closed, signaling that he had left.

Andy and I shared a look. "Did he think that we were going to-?" I trailed off.

"Ewwww," we both said at the same time.

"Hey Bloom, you know what I could really go for right now?"

"What?"

"Oatmeal raisin cookies." He knew how much I hated those. I took a pillow and hit him with it. He grabbed another one and hit me back.

Before I knew it, we were running around the dorm like little kids, hitting each other with pillows. If one of the school administrators walked in, they would have thought we were crazy.

I was standing on the couch and he was on top of one of the dining chairs. The door creaked open, but we hardly cared.

"Bloom Alexandra Peters, admit I am a better fighter!"

"Andrew Lucas Carson, admit _I_ am a better fighter!"

"Never!" He said leaping off the chair and charging at me with the pillow. He hit my arm and I acted like it had hurt.

"Bloom, are you okay?" He asked putting the pillow down and coming over. When he was about 3 feet away, I grinned and hit him right in the face.

"Using your opponent's weakness, I thought you were better." He said, feigning hurt.

"I believe you owe me a pizza."

"Ugh, I thought you forgot. What time is it?"

I checked the oven clock, "9:20"

"Crap, they don't do delivery after 9. I'll be back. Don't worry, there will be extra pineapple on that pizza."

"You wouldn't dare!" He stuck his tongue out in response.

When he went towards the door is when we realized that Luca had been there the entire time. It made me blush to think about him watching me and Andy act like idiots. He walked in and headed for his room while Andy left. As soon as Andy was gone Luca stalked out of his room walking towards me with a serious look on his face. I backed up towards the wall as he stepped closer. I gulped when my back hit the wall and he kept moving closer. When he was about 2 feet away, he pinned my hands high above my head with one hand. He grabbed my jaw with the other, forcing me to look into his eyes.

"Who is he to you?" He growled in my ear.

"Why do you care?"

"I care because you are mine." He leaned down and captured my lips in a passionate kiss. I tried to fight, but he was just too strong. He pulled away, my arms still pinned to the wall. I was about to hit him with a fireball, but his disguise melted away, revealing a smirking Valtor. He kissed me again, but this time, I responded, my now free hands slid up and wrapped around his neck, kissing him back.

"Luca, huh?"

"I think it suits my personality. Besides, the real Luca resigned his position, but the school never got the letter, so they think I am Luca, which is fine by me."

I was hit with the memory of freshman year of Alfea when I assumed another identity so that the headmistress wouldn't find out I was from Earth.

"Are you okay? You zoned out there, princess."

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

"You obviously have a plan, and it would be a shame if Saladin was notified about it, hmm?"

"It would be a shame is people were to find out you aren't a natural redhead, hmm?"

"This is a spell and you know it. Honestly, I expected a stronger argument from you, Valtor."

Before he could get a word in, the lock clicked open and Andy came inside, looking like he had run a marathon.

"What happened to you?" I asked, tossing him a bottle of water.

"These crazy witches chased me all over Magix. You should be thankful I didn't drop this pizza." He said, holding it like a trophy.

"You're an idiot, Andy." I said, rolling my eyes.

"And you love me."

"That I do. Did you get a picture of them?"

"Yes, here it is." He said, showing me his phone. My eyes widened and I felt a wave of panic course through me. The Trix, in full battle position, were chasing Andy.

 _Andy. What did you do to provoke them?_ I said telepathically.

"Wait, how are you doing that?"

 _Just focus on the magic I gave you and think of your reply._

 _Okay, I think I have the hang of this._

 _Now tell me what you did._

 _Nothing, they just started chasing me, yelling something about dragon fire and shadow fire. But the_

 _Wait, those are the powers I use. They must have thought you were me._

 _I managed to shake them off and hid behind a trash can in an alley. They stopped looking for me and started talking about the plan to take the two remaining schools by storm. From what I gathered, they are pretending to be fairies at Alfea. They are named Serafina, Isabella, and Dorothy. They have Valtor working with them and he is a fake student at Red Fountain._

 _I guess they didn't know you were listening._

 _Wait. Isn't the one working with them your Valtor?_

 _Yes._

 _All we have to do is find out who the fake student is. I won't rat out your boyfriend as long as he doesn't try anything._

 _Andy, Valtor is actually your roommate._

 _I should-_

 _No, Andy, he can't know that you know._

 _Fine, but if he starts attacking, I won't hesitate to fight him._

 _Good luck._

 _He's staring._

"I'm going to go now, bye Andy. Nice to meet you, Luca."

"Sayonara buddy!" Andy said.

"Likewise. Bye Bloom." Valtor, err Luca, said.

I walked the halls of the school for heroics, trying my best not to get lost.

 _Okay, Hall G, Hall F, Hall E, Hall D, Hall C, Hall B, Hall A, Lobby._

 _ **Oh my goodness, you can read signs! It's a miracle!**_

 _Shut up._

As I was about to leave, I saw three girls come inside the school. Normally, it would not be a big deal, but as I stared, their disguises melted into three familiar witches. The Trix were here. I glanced towards the door and then to the witches.

 _I can either be safe and just leave the school or I can take a risk and follow them_

 _ **Go home. Let's be safe.**_

 _But I can't just leave them. What if the Trix try something? Let's go._

 _ **Damn you and your heroism.**_

I quietly trailed behind them. It was oddly similar to when I had followed them into the alley freshman year. As I suspected, they were headed to Hall H, specifically to Valtor's dorm.

 _Oh no, Andy._

I tried to make as little noise as possible as I followed them.

 _ **What is you get there too late? You know where they are going, so just teleport.**_

 _Good idea._

Taking my dark half's advice, I focused my powers and teleported to Andy's dorm. I landed with a slight drop right in front of the door. A confused Andy looked over at me.

"Hey. Is everything okay?"

"You know those witches? They are the Trix and they are headed here to see Valtor. I was scared they might do something to you." I spoke quietly.

He pressed a few buttons on his phone. "Let me go put my phone down and we can go to the roof." He put it down on the coffee table and put his arm around my shoulders. "Come on."

We walked up to the roof and sat down on one of the benches. It was calming to feel the soft night breeze blowing through my hair.

"Can I see your phone?"

I pulled it out of my pocket and gave it to Andy. There was a moment of quiet as we just sat there and enjoyed the relaxing night air. After a while, I got up and walked to the edge of the roof and leaned on the rails. Without even knowing it, I started to sing.

 **ANDY'S POV:**

I was going through Bloom's phone, looking at the old pictures and reliving the memories. She got up and leaned on the rail at the edge of the roof. I decided not to follow her because she had a lot of stuff she was dealing with and probably wanted some space. After a while, I heard someone singing. At first, I didn't think it was Bloom. She had stopped singing a couple years ago and I had to admit, I missed doing karaoke with her. Bloom's voice was really good and as I listened to the song, a thought struck me. I quickly pulled up her phone's camera and started filming her.

 _You were the shadow to my light  
Did you feel us  
Another start  
You fade away  
Afraid our aim is out of sight  
Wanna see us  
Alive_

 _Where are you now  
Where are you now  
Where are you now  
Was it all in my fantasy  
Where are you now  
Were you only imaginary  
Where are you now_

 _Atlantis  
Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Where are you now  
Another dream  
The monsters running wild inside of me_

 _I'm faded  
I'm faded  
So lost  
I'm faded  
I'm faded  
So lost  
I'm faded_

 _These shallow waters, never met  
What I needed  
I'm letting go  
A deeper dive  
Eternal silence of the sea  
I'm breathing  
Alive_

 _Where are you now  
Where are you now_

 _Under the bright  
But faded lights  
You set my heart on fire  
Where are you now  
Where are you now_

 _Where are you now  
Atlantis  
Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Where are you now  
Another dream  
The monsters running wild inside of me  
I'm faded  
I'm faded  
So lost  
I'm faded  
I'm faded  
_

As she finished, I stopped recording and pulled up her contacts, sending the video to all of her contacts. I opened her Wingstagram. It read: Welcome FireDragon17. I posted it and closed her phone. With a goofy grin, I walked towards her.

"You have a beautiful voice, Bloom. I wish you would sing more."

"My voice isn't that good."

"These people don't seem to think so." I said, showing her the video I sent.

"Andrew Lucas Carson, you are so dead!" she said running towards me. She was faster and she knew it, but I was better at hiding. I ran to try to get a head start.

 **BLOOM'S POV:**

I couldn't believe Andy had posted that video of me singing and sent it to literally everybody in my contacts. I started to chase after him, knowing it wouldn't be too long before I caught him. I was faster and he knew it. Out of the mercy of my heart, I gave him 5 seconds to run.

 _5, 4, 3, 2, 1 Ready or not, here I come, Andy._

There he was. I ran after him, "Andy, if you know what is better for you, you should just give up!" I yelled at him.

"Never!" I heard him shout back.

Soon, we were at the entrance to his dorm. I was about 1 foot behind him when he finally got the door open and we burst through it. Staring wide-eyed at us were Valtor and the Trix (They were in their disguises, but I could see their true faces). Andy was the first to recover and bolted to his room. I raced after him and made it inside before he had a chance to lock his door.

"I'm sorry, please don't hurt me." He pleaded, realizing he was cornered.

I laughed, "Hurt you? No. You are an idiot"

"You won't?" He looked relieved.

My expression suddenly grew serious, "What I'm going to do to you is going to make you wish I had just hit you with a few fireballs."

"Somebody help me!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. (If the walls of his dorm were anything like Alfea dorm walls, everyone in Hall H had heard his scream for help.)

I burst out laughing, "You are a wimp, Andy."

There was a knock at the door, followed by a sharp, "Open the door, or we will break it down!" A wave of memories flooded me as I heard my ex-boyfriend's voice outside the door. I led him out to the common room where the wizard and witches were sitting.

"There's your punishment. You can explain to every single person in Hall H, including your commanders, why you were screaming for help in the middle of the night."

"I hate you."

"It is what it is, now go, before they break the door down." He walked to the door, where he was greeted by Sky and the rest of Hall H. They all had their weapons out, ready for a fight. As he explained to them what was going on, I was failing miserably at holding in my laughter. I laughed even more as I remembered the letter I had left for Sky from Andy.

"Okay, glad to see that there is no need for concern. Next time, make sure you don't cause any more false alarms like this one." Sky spoke as he turned to leave, he said loud enough for everyone to hear, "Oh, and one more thing, Andy. This note. It reads: 'Dear Sky, When you put on your uniform tomorrow morning, attach this note to the back. Signed, Andy, Hall H Dorm 8' and the note says 'Kick me'." There were a few snickers in the back. "Other than the fact that you have beautiful loopy handwriting, do you have anything to say for yourself?" He looked at the handwriting, a look of recognition flashing in his eyes.

"Bloom!" He yelled. Everyone turned towards me. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I burst out laughing.

"Bloom?" Sky said, probably not recognizing me as a brunette.

Once I caught my breath, I said innocently, "What? You know that 'head start' I gave you? Well, it wasn't really a head start."

"I hate you."

"Love you too." I said smiling sweetly before bursting out laughing again.

Andy glared at me before he smiled apologetically at Sky.

Sky looked at me with longing before he sighed and turned to go.

"That was so embarrassing," he said.

"Poor you. You looked mortified," I replied, still giggling.

"It was worth it," he said, smiling cheekily, as he looked at his phone. "I don't get why you don't sing anymore. I miss karaoke."

"You were right, you know. I should live in the present instead of the past. When's the next Karaoke night in Magix?"

"Next Saturday night," He said.

At this point we realized that Valtor and the Trix were still there and my cheeks turned red.

"Bye Andy, I still have to catch the shuttle to Andros." He hugged me. 'Shuttle to Andros' was a code name for I am going to Shadow Haunt tonight because I have some stuff to work on.

"Bye. And no more trying to fight those monsters. A drained Bloom is not fun to deal with."

I rolled my eyes at him and walked out of the dorm room.

 **VALTOR'S POV:**

The witches and I had finished discussing our plans for the near future when Bloom and Andy came bursting through the door. I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. Bloom had never answered my question about him, and they sure acted like a couple. They ran to his room. A moment later, he screamed for help. After a while, there was knocking at the door, followed by a, "Open the door, or we will break it down." I immediately knew that they were here because of that wimpy boy Andy, but the Trix did not.

"Oh no, they caught us! What do we do, Valtor?" Icy said, plastering herself onto my body. Stormy and Darcy did the same thing.

"Relax, they are here because of that idiot boy." I said, pushing them off, annoyed.

"Right, we knew that." Icy said, trying to lighten the situation.

I watched Bloom make Andy embarrass himself in front of his entire Hall. He probably deserved it. I checked my phone, which had a text from Bloom's number. When I opened it, it was a video of her singing. I couldn't turn up the volume, but I was going to later. This video was probably why Bloom is after Andy.

 _I didn't know Bloom sang. I will definitely go to that Magix karaoke night Saturday._

Bloom was so cute when laughed and she looked even cuter as she blushed when she saw us staring.

She said that she was going to take the shuttle to Andros. That is so unsafe, it is not even funny. The realm I left in ruins was no place for a young fairy to be, especially late at night. What made me freak out even more was what Andy said, "Bye. And no more trying to fight those monsters. A drained Bloom is not fun to deal with."

 _She tried to fight the monsters?! And drained her powers? That's it. I am following her to make sure she is safe._

After she left, I said to the Trix, "We have everything sorted out, so I think we should go now. I shall walk with you to the door." The four of us walked out and I cast a spell to teleport the Trix to their Alfea dorm. After they were gone, I saw Bloom teleport herself. I traced her magic and teleported after her.

 _That's funny, we are in a cave, but this isn't Andros. I am sure of it._

With my curiosity piqued, I decided to keep following Bloom.

 **BLOOM'S POV:  
** I walked through the caves of Shadow Haunt, immune to the power drain because of my Shadow Fire. I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched, but decided to ignore it. I came here to learn more about the dark magic flares. I had found a few books on them in the Zenith library and I had decided to read tonight. I came here so often that I knew the cave passages by heart and it didn't take me long to find my little cavern. As I sat down and pulled the books out of my bag, I saw something move, but dismissed it as one of the monsters that wandered Shadow Haunt. '

"Hey Kiko," I said as my blue rabbit ran onto my hands. He looked terrified as he pointed me towards something.

"What is it? You want me to follow you?" I got up and followed him as he scampered out of the cavern. After about a minute of walking, we entered the next cavern. I jumped back, only to narrowly miss getting hit by a ball of dark energy. I knew Andy had told me not to fight any more monsters, but I wanted to get more training in and I didn't want this monster running around causing mayhem.

It fired another dark energy blast at me, and this time, its aim was more accurate. I was launched back out of the cavern before I leapt to my feet, trying not to wince from the blow I just received.

"Oh, that is it. Come at me!" I said, creating two orbs of dark magic and throwing them at it.

 **VALTOR'S POV:**

As I followed Bloom deeper into the cavern, I sensed dark magic reserves everywhere behind the walls of the cave and I wondered whether it was even safe for Bloom to be here. When we reached a small cavern, she went inside of it and I put an invisibility spell on myself to remain hidden. It seemed as if Bloom was no stranger to this place because I noticed she had a pillow and blanket in a corner as well as a stack of books. She even had a few drawings on the walls. For a moment, I wondered if she lived here. She pulled out a couple of books and started flipping through one of them.

Suddenly, a terrified blue rabbit came bounding over to her and she got up and followed it into the next cavern over. I saw a blast of dark energy fly out and I wondered what was happening. As I was about to go see, Bloom was thrown into the wall before she promptly leapt to her feet, charging two orbs of dark energy in her hands. She threw them at the monster, who hissed in pain and charged at her. I was awestruck as I watched her fight. She fought it hand to hand, which really surprised me.

 _Bloom is just full of surprises today. I didn't know that Bloom used dark magic. I thought fairies needed to transform to use magic to fight. Well, apparently not._

Eventually, Bloom trapped the monster into a corner and finished it off and grabbed the little bunny.

"Alright, Kiko, let's get started on that research." She said as she sat down in her cave. As I continued to watch her, I felt the oddest sensation. It was not at all unpleasant as it lulled me. I guess I must have fallen asleep at some point because when I woke up, Bloom quietly dozed, her head resting on the book she fell asleep reading.

 _She looks so cute sleeping._

I was about to go sit down with her, but my phone buzzed. Annoyed, I checked it, ready to give hell to the idiot who was bothering me. It was my alert going off, telling me that class started in 15 minutes. I blew Bloom a kiss and teleported out of the cavern and to the front of Red Fountain.

I made it 7 minutes before class started. Andy was already there, staring at his phone. He looked up at me and asked, "Where were you last night, dude?"

"Oh, you know, dude, I was getting some alone time with my special lady." I said suggestively, hoping Andy would get the hint and let it go. Instead, the exact opposite happened. Andy's eyes widened and a look of horror flashed across his face and I wondered whether he was imagining what I did.

"What's wrong?" I asked, feigning empathy.

He shook his head, glaring at me, "How dare you? You disgust me."

I was honestly confused, so I did the only thing I knew to do in these types of situations: I read his mind. I focused my magic and concentrated on seeing his thoughts. As I observed, I saw that his mind was racing.

'He says that he was with his special lady. Last night, Bloom told me she was going down to the caves. She only goes there when she needs to research or be alone. She never takes anyone down there, EVER. It took her more than a year to tell me where it was. She still doesn't let me come with her down there. There's no way she just trusted him with her sanctuary just like that! There's also way he just found those caves. No one goes near that place because of the large amounts of lingering dark magic. That leaves only one explanation:

He's cheating on Bloom! Why, that no good, dirty, rotten, criminal! I ought to blow his cover, but not before I tell Bloom what he is doing. My best friend does not deserve another heartbreak, especially from another sleazebag!'

My eyes widened and my concentration broke.

 _He knew about my identity, but he didn't say anything, for Bloom. He thinks I'm cheating on her. And he's going to reveal my identity after exposing me to Bloom as a cheater. How did he find out?! He knew Bloom was going to caves full of dark magic?! She is a fairy, AKA a light magic user! But she was using dark magic last night! Andy knows something about Bloom and why she goes into those caves, but I can't let him know I read his mind._

 _Now, how do I get out of this?_

"Do you want to know who my special lady is Andy?"

"Let's hear it, dirtbag." He glared at me.

"Bloom is my special lady and she is such an incredible person. I called her and she told me that she was busy with something and she was almost done with it. After a while, she called me saying that we could hang out and we went out for ice cream. When we came back, it was past curfew and the shield was up, so we spent the night in a hotel."

 _Crap, I just implied that I slept with his best friend._

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. Nothing happened between us, though."

"Oh, okay. I'm sorry for calling you a dirtbag." 

"It's okay."

I was about to say something else before the door to the classroom opened and Codatorta walked out. By now, the majority of the class had arrived, except for the ones who had missions or were just simply skipping. I noticed that Bloom's ex wasn't here. He probably had a mission.

"Okay, wimps, today you will have a chance to prove you're not wimps. Beyond that gate are some of the fiercest dragons known to the magical dimension. You will work with your roommate for this assignment. You are not allowed to use anything other than your weapons and fists. That means no magic! The first four teams out of five will pass. The last team to finish will spend their lunch break cleaning out the dragon stalls." I saw Andy shudder in disgust. I agreed, I did not want to clean out the dragon stalls. He stopped talking as the class sat motionless. "What are you waiting for?! Go!" He shouted, snapping the heroes in training back to reality.

Andy turned to me, "Are you ready to kick this dragon's butt?"

"Let's do this," I smirked.

Each team went into a separate battle room to fight against their dragon. Even though they were training dummies, those dragons looked tough. It would be a challenge to defeat them, especially without magic. We got into our battle room and prepared to fight. I had not been trained with a sword before, so I had a bit of trouble handling it before I got the hang of it. Andy, on the other hand, used his sword like a pro. His movements were agile and he used his sword precisely. Andy got a cut on its leg and I managed to give it a cut on the side. We ducked into a cave when it used its fire to attack us.

"How are you so good at this?" I asked Andy.

"Years of ballet and fencing, my friend." He said.

I snickered, "Ballet?"

"Yep." His tone was serious.

"Oh." I said. "Let's go get that thing!"

"Let's go."

 **BLOOM'S POV**

I was sitting in my room in Mike and Vanessa's house, drawing. Last night, I had researched the flares. They were only going to get worse and there was only one treatment.

 _If it is a cure for dark flares you seek_

 _This must be finished within 5 weeks_

 _The healing powder must fall onto thee_

 _From 5 kinds of fairy_

But what does it all mean? I get the fairy part. I need 5 fairies to put healing powder onto me and I have to get it done in 5 weeks. What is healing powder?

 _ **Beats me. You could find the Winx. They would help you and they are 5 fairies.**_

 _You're right._

As I finished up the drawing, there was a loud beep, which startled me. It was the little beacon I had given each of the Winx.

I pushed the button and Stella's voice came through the receiver.

"Bloom, help! The Trix managed to beat us and they have us and the boys captured in Shadow Haunt. I can feel my powers draining."

A voice called out from the background, "Who are you talking to, pixie?"

Stella hurriedly continued, "Please hurry,"

"Don't worry Stella, I am coming."

I tapped into the beacon and got the girls' location, teleporting to it. I landed with a slight drop right outside the door to Darkar's throne room. This place brought so many memories. Taking a deep breath, I pushed them to the back of my head before walking inside. The Trix were nowhere in sight and the girls were chained to the wall with magic restrictor cuffs. They were all unconscious from the lack of power. The boys were all cuffed across from them. I stepped closer, only to be yanked back. Fingers pressed against the nape of my neck and everything became distorted.

"Whisperia," I heard someone say before I felt like my powers were being drained, although I couldn't be too sure because I was so out of it. I felt myself falling before everything snapped back into focus. I couldn't remember what had just happened. I focused my Shadow Fire into forming an orb and the energy sprung to life in my palm.

 _Hmm. Guess nothing happened._

 _ **Now, to save your friends and the specialists.**_

As I stepped closer to them, a blast went off behind me. I whirled around to face the attacker.

The Trix cackled as they hovered around me. "Well, well, well. Looks like your powers are still working perfectly fine, little miss perfect."

"My… powers?" I asked, confused.

"See for yourself. Dragon Arrow!" I jumped back, narrowly getting missed by the flaming arrow thrown my way.

 _Oh no._

 _ **This is bad. Run!**_

I knew the caves like the back of my hand and I raced through the tunnels, finding a place to hide.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" Icy shouted.

"I don't think we are going to find her. We should wait for her to come out. She is a fairy, so she won't last too long in this place anyway."

"Darcy's right. If she wants to save her pathetic friends, she has to come out." Stormy said.

My phone buzzed and I looked at the caller ID. It was Andy calling me. If I didn't pick up, I would get the lecture of a lifetime. If I did pick up, I would be at the mercy of the Trix. But then again, Andy only called if there was something important. I picked up the video call with trembling hands and put on the fakest smile I could muster.

"Hey Andy, what's up? Hey Luca" I said.

 **VALTOR'S POV:**

We fought it and eventually won. We were exhausted, but not unhappy. We walked out of the battle room and looked at the chart. We were the second group to finish. Andy held his palm out to me. Unsure of what to do, I mirrored his body language and held my palm up to him. He grinned and hit my palm with his.

 _Uh, okay._

Once everyone was done, Codatorta led us to a machine that he told us to step through. When it was my turn, I stepped through. A whoosh of air raced past me and I felt my energy levels rising and my exhaustion fading away. "Everyone except for the last group to finish is dismissed for lunch. I expect you all to be back in an hour!"

I walked with Andy. "Do you want to go up to our dorm?" I asked.

"Sure."

We walked to our dorm and Andy rushed to the kitchen. He was probably starving. I, however, was used to long hours with little food or sleep, so I wasn't really hungry. I went to the common room and picked up a book and mindlessly flipped through it.

"You want something?"

"No." I replied.

He finished eating and sat down on the couch next to me. "I'm calling Bloom."

"Okay." I said.

The phone rang a couple times before she picked up. Her bright red hair was windblown and her voice was tense. I would have been worried if it weren't for her smile.

"Hey Andy, what's up? Hey Luca." She said enthusiastically.

"Hey Bloom." I said.

"Cut the crap, Bloom. What is going on?" That shocked me.

"What do you mean?" Bloom asked innocently.

"Bloom Alexandria Peters, I have known you since we were 3 and I know that smile is beyond fake, so talk. What did you get yourself into this time?"

She rolled her amber eyes, "Ugh fine."

"Wait, why are your eyes amber?" Andy asked.

"Let me explain, Andy."

"I'm listening."

"Okay, so I told you about the beacons I gave the girls when I left Alfea, right."

"Yes, you told me about those. Continue."

"Well, Stella activated hers today. I was at my parents' place in Gardenia when she did it. She said that the Trix had them and the specialists captured in Shadow Haunt. I went there and then-"

She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as someone yelled, "Dragon Fury!" and the wall behind her exploded. She barely had time to form a shield that absorbed most of the blast. She was knocked back a few feet.

I listened to their conversation in shock. Andy just stared. I could see the wheels in his head turning as he took in what she had just told him.

"Wait, that spell is-" He couldn't finish his sentence. "They-" Bloom nodded, knowing what he was going to say. I, however, didn't, but I would just ask Bloom about it later.

"Is that why your eyes are amber? You're relying primarily on those powers?"

"Yes," she said and Andy sighed.

"Okay, just be careful. Don't let them take over. The last time this happened, you nearly took over the magic dimension."

 _Wait, she nearly took over the magic dimension?!_

"I'll try."

"Just hold on, I'm coming. I have a lock on your coordinates."

"Look, sisters, there's the brat!" The witches yelled behind her. An uncharacteristic smirk crossed her face and she said, "Bring it on," before the line went dead.

"Helmet. Helmet. Helmet." Andy said as he raced frantically around the dorm. I grabbed his helmet off the shelf and threw it at him before grabbing mine. He barely caught it and made a beeline for the door.

"Woah, woah, woah, I'm coming with you."

"I don't have time to argue, so just come on." He said. We ran for the hoverbikes.

He started his and took to the skies. I followed him into the air.

"Okay, Luca, prepare for a dimensional jump," Andy said, pushing a button on his bike. Out of nowhere, a bright blue portal appeared right in front of us, taking us in. We landed in a cave system. In fact, it was similar to the one I followed Bloom into last night.

"Okay we're here. We are not very far from Bloom. In fact, this thing shows that she is in the next cavern over."

As we were about to turn around, the wall on our right exploded, sending chunks of dark magic coated rock flying. Bloom's body flew out and hit the wall, the Trix hovering out a moment later.

"Had enough yet, pixie?" Icy cackled. Darcy's attention fell to us.

"Look sisters, these wannabe heroes came to save their friends. What should we do with them?"

Stormy's eyes lit up with a cruel twinkle as she grinned, "Let's get them all here and make them watch as their savior is ripped apart by us."

"I like the way you think," Icy said.

Darcy snapped her fingers and a magical cell formed around me and Andy. Soon after, all of the Winx and specialists were teleported into the cage.

 _Get up, Bloom._

The Winx were starting to come to. The music fairy (Musa?) was the first to speak.

"Where are we? Who are you two?"

"I'm Andy and this is Luca."

"Oh, you're Andy? You have a killer voice. Bloom has shown me your videos."

"Oh, uh, thanks?" Andy said.

"What's going on?" the girl with blonde hair asked. Brandon walked over to her and filled her in on what was happening. At this point, all of them were awake and listening.

"Come on, Bloom. Get up!" the blonde (Stella, I think) yelled through the cage.

"There's no point. She can't hear us, but we can hear everything outside." I said.

"How do you know this?"

"This is a magic restriction cage."

"He's right." The technology fairy (Tecna?) said. (Bloom had told me about all of them.)

Tecna pulled out her phone. "Hey girls, look. An unknown number sent me a video."

"Let me see." Layla said.

She turned the volume up and played the video. It was Bloom singing. Her voice was amazing and I knew I wasn't missing karaoke in Magix next Saturday.

"Who sent it, though? This isn't Bloom's number."

"You have me to thank for that." Andy said, "I almost died getting that video."

I snickered, remembering Andy embarrassing himself in front of our entire hall.

"Ha. We all know how much B _loves_ getting filmed without her knowing." Musa said, "But seriously, she can sing. I don't get why she doesn't anymore."

"She said she was singing at the karaoke night next Saturday. You can come with us if you want."

"Are you going as a couple?" Stella asked.

Andy burst out laughing. "Bloom is my best friend. She is like a sister to me."

"How dare you?! I'm her best friend!" Stella exclaimed.

"Guys! Stop! Can you not see that Bloom is losing badly?" Flora exclaimed. Everyone bowed their head in shame as the normally calm nature fairy shouted.

"Bloom!" Stella shouted as Bloom hit the ground again. She lay still as the Trix hit her with Dragon Fury after Dragon Fury.

"Isn't Dragon Fury Bloom's power?" Tecna asked.

"Not anymore." Andy said.

Bloom's body was limp against the wall. Stella started to cry, "No! Bloom! Don't leave us! I swear, I will tear you witches apart!" She punched the wall of the cage again and again. It was a surprise she hadn't broken her hand yet.

Andy held her back, "Calm down, can you not see that she is faking?"

 _Is this guy stupid. How in the world is Bloom faking this?!_

"Are you blind?" Layla yelled at him. "Let me help you, Stella. The faster we break this wall down, the faster we rip the Trix apart.

"STOP!" Tecna yelled. "I analyzed the cage's properties. The more you hit it, the stronger it gets. We need to find a better way to get out of here."

At this point, Stella broke down. Her boyfriend gathered her into his arms, rubbing circles on her back. Looking at them only made me miss Bloom more.

Andy looked at me in understanding. "She is faking, you know."

"Andy, snap out of it. How is she faking?"

"Look at her hand. She is drawing from the cave, charging her own magic."

"Didn't the Trix take-?" Tecna started before a look of shock came over her face, "Unless, she is using the dark magic from last year?"

"Yes." I said.

"You say you are her best friend?! How did you let her do this? If you are her best friend, you probably know what happened with her and Darkar. You know what happened last year. She nearly took over the dimension! What if she loses control and it happens again?" Layla shouted.

"It wouldn't!" 

"How are you so sure, unless-?" She trailed off. The fairy was incredibly smart.

"I knew about it. She was training to learn control over it!"

 _Say what?! Bloom didn't mention any of this._

"Hey everybody! Look! I figured out how to get into Bloom's mind. We can help her!"

"Wait, everybody be quiet, I hear something." Musa said.

'What are you doing get up!' It sounded like Bloom, but at the same time, it didn't.

'I can't, I don't have magic.'

'I swear, you light magic users are airheads. Draw from the caves!'

The signal faded into static.

"Crap, I lost it!" Tecna said.

"Who was that in her head? It sounded exactly like her, but at the same time… not." Layla said.

"Beats me." Tecna said. Andy stood there, frozen, so I tapped into his mind again.

'Do I tell them or not? I don't think Bloom wants me to, so I won't say anything.'

Before she could do anything else, a blast shook the cage. Everyone looked up to see the Trix hit the cavern wall. Bloom stood there with a victorious smirk on her face. She charged two orbs as the Trix stood up.

"Come on, pixie, where's your almighty Dragon Fire?" Icy taunted.

"Oh, wait, our bad, It's right here." Darcy said, holding up a crystal looking thing which held Bloom's power.

Bloom threw the orb at her, knocking her into the next cave.

"Yeah, Bloom! Go get her!" Flora cheered her on.

Icy and Stormy followed her in.

"Come on, come on," Tecna mumbled, "Aha! Got it!" She said as she picked the lock.

"That's my girl," Timmy said as he hugged her.

We all got out of the cage and decided what to do next.

"We can hold our Enchantix for a little bit," Musa said.

"And the specialists can fight." Flora said.

"Let's go guys! We'll show those witches what 'pixies' and 'wannabe heroes' can do!" Sky said.

Andy smirked at me and we headed for the cave. When we got in there, the Trix were defeated and Bloom was collapsed on the side of the room, breathing heavily, holding the wall for support.

 **BLOOM'S POV**

I threw Darcy into the next cave and leaped in after her. I was determined to end her. I was hit with a blast from behind and was knocked into the wall.

 _ **Give me control. You have little experience, so I can beat them easier than you can.**_

 _Remember-_

 _ **I know, I know, no killing and no unnecessary damage.**_

I let my dark half take control and watched as she took out each of the Trix sisters.

I felt my Dragon Fire flow through my veins as it returned to my body. I felt a dizzying sensation as I dropped to the floor. I held on to the wall to keep from falling flat on my face as another dark magic flare wracked my body.

Suddenly I sensed what felt like … powder? Falling on to me. I looked up and saw the girls, all transformed. They were using their fairy dust on me. I felt the flare's intensity fading into nothing and more of the dust fell on me.

 _ **That's it! Healing powder is fairy dust!**_

 _The flares are gone!_

"Bloom!" Stella yelled as she embraced me in the tightest hug ever. The other girls surrounded me, followed by the specialists.

"Girls, I-" 

"Ah, ah, ah. Not a word from you. You are coming back to Alfea with us and we are getting a proper meal in you." Stella said, holding me at arm's length.

I rolled my eyes at Stella, "Yes mother." Stella smacked me on the arm before summoning her scepter.

"Solaria!" She teleported us to Magix. Namely the pizza parlor.

 **VALTOR'S POV**

"You're my favorite person in the world, Stella!" Bloom said.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Andy retorted.

"No, silly," she said poking him on the nose, "You're _minced_ liver." Before bursting out laughing at the mock hurt expression on his face.

We went into the pizza parlor and Stella stepped up in a move to go order before she was pulled back.

"You remember what happened the last time you tried to order pizza. _I'm_ ordering this time." Flora said as Stella grumbled something under her breath. She went to order and the girls walked to a booth.

"I need some air, I'll be back." Bloom said.

"Okay, just don't wander away." Stella said.

Bloom walked out. "I'll be back." I said and followed her out.

 **BLOOM'S POV**

"You had me worried sick, princess." A voice said, startling me. I quickly realized it was only Valtor.

"Why would you worry about me?" I asked him.

"What was that back there?" He said, stepping closer to me. I took a step back, feeling my back hit the wall.

"What was what?" 

"Don't play dumb, princess. It doesn't suit you." Valtor said as he put a finger under my chin, tilting my face up to his.

"And who are you to say what suits me?"

He chuckled, "Back there, I couldn't take it. Watching you get hurt like that and being able to do nothing was torture for me. I need you Bloom and whether you like it or not, I will never leave you." He said quietly.

"Valtor, I- I need you too." That was all he needed to press his lips to mine. His hands went around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I slid my hands around his neck as he kissed me. Liquid fire raced through my veins and I moaned against his lips. As the need for oxygen became too much, we pulled apart.

"You're mine, and don't you forget it." He whispered huskily.

"Don't let me forget it." I said as he kissed me again. I, Bloom Alexandra Peters, had fallen in love with the dimension's most hated wizard and I could tell he felt the same way.

 **SKY'S POV**

"Someone go get Bloom and Luca so we can eat!" Musa said.

"I'll go," I said.

As I walked outside, my stomach dropped. Even though Bloom and I had split, I still had feelings for her. I felt my heart shatter into thousands of pieces as I saw that idiot Luca, locking lips with Bloom. Defeated, I trudged back inside.

"Sky, are you okay? You look like someone ripped the one thing you care about away from you." Layla asked.

"You don't know how true that actually is." I said.

"Bloom and Luca… Oh…" Andy said.

They both walked in. Bloom was leaning on Luca as he held her waist.

 _That should be me! Stupid, idiot, Sky. Why did you cheat on her?_

 **BLOOM'S POV**

I leaned into Valtor as we walked back into the pizza parlor. Flora came back with the pizzas and we all ate them. I was done with all of the secrets, so I told them everything (leaving out the 'going to Shadow Haunt almost every night' and the 'Luca is actually Valtor' part). It was hilarious watching Andy's face turn almost as red as my hair when I told them the part about the letter I had left for Sky.

"I can't believe you thought that was Andy's handwriting, Sky." Brandon said between laughs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **TIME SKIP: SATURDAY NIGHT** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You ready?" Andy asked and we walked onto the stage.

"Which song would you like?"

"Surprise us." I said.

"Okay. Your song is 'Demons' by Imagine Dragons."

The music began to play as the lights in the karaoke bar dimmed and the ones on the stage brightened.

 **Andy:**

When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold

When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale

I wanna hide the truth  
I wanna shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

 **Bloom:**

Curtain's call  
Is the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl

So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
At the mess you've made

Don't wanna let you down  
But I am hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't wanna hide the truth

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

They say it's what you make  
I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go

 **Both:**

Your eyes, they shine so bright  
I wanna save that light  
I can't escape this now  
Unless you show me how

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

We held out the last note, our voices in harmony as the last notes played.

There was silence in the crowd before they all erupted in applause.

Andy and I got off the stage with ridiculous looking grins on our faces.

"You guys were incredible!" Flora said.

"Thanks, Flo." I said.

"Alright, Alright. Up next is our hourly stranger's duet. Two attendees' names will be pulled from this hat and they will have to sing a randomly selected song."

"And our two singers are…" The announcer said. After a pause, "Luca… and… Bloom!"

I walked to the stage and Luca came up a moment later.

"I have never done this before." 

"This is karaoke. The words are on the screen. You just need to sing them."

"Your song is 'Little Do You Know' by Alex & Sierra."

The music started and I started to sing.

 **Bloom:**

Little do you know  
How I'm breaking while you fall asleep  
Little do you know  
I'm still haunted by the memory  
Little do you know  
I'm trying to pick myself from piece by piece  
Little do you know  
I need a little more time  
Underneath it all I'm held captive by the hole inside  
I've been holding back  
For the fear that you might change your mind  
I'm ready to forgive you but forgetting is a harder fight  
Little do you know  
I need a little more time

Away, away  
I love you like you've never felt the pain, away  
I promise you don't have to be afraid, away  
The love you see right here stays so lay your head on me 

**Valtor:**

Little do you know  
I know you're hurt while I'm sound asleep  
Little do you know  
All my mistakes are solely drowning me  
Little do you know  
I'm trying…

Away, away  
I love you like you've never felt the pain, away  
I promise you don't have to be afraid, away  
The love you see right here stays so lay your head on me  
Little do you know  
I know you're hurt while I'm sound asleep  
Little do you know  
All my mistakes are solely drowning me  
Little do you know  
I'm trying to make it better piece by piece  
Little do you know  
I, I love you till the sun dies

Away, just wait  
I love you like I've never felt the pain, just wait  
I love you like I've never been afraid, just wait  
Our love we see right here stays so lay your head on me

Away, away  
I love you like you've never felt the pain, away  
I promise you don't have to be afraid, away 

**Both:**

The love you see right here stays so lay your head on me  
Lay your head on me  
So lay your head on me  
'Cause little do you know  
I love you till the sun dies

The crowd cheered as we finished.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Only because you were there with me."

"Shut up."

We walked off the stage as we were greeted by the Winx and Andy.

"Great job, guys! I didn't know you could sing, Luca." Andy said.

"This was actually my first time doing karaoke."

"I find that very hard to believe." Layla said.

"Whatever," Luca replied.

"Musa! Go up there!" I said.

"Musa! Musa! Musa!" We chanted.

With a sigh, she walked towards the stage.

In order to get back by curfew, we left after Musa had finished. As we sat in the shuttle, I felt safe in Valtor's arms.

 **Soooo…. This is really bad, isn't it? Leave me a review letting me know what you thought as well as any suggestions you have for future chapters. All feedback is greatly appreciated.**

 **Love,**

 **Valtoress 3**


	5. Request for ideas

**Hey guys. I am writing this because I have a severe case of writer's block for this story. I have no idea what I am going to write on here. I wanted to post this to ask if ANYONE has any ideas and or request for what they want to see in the upcoming chapters. All are appreciated and if I use your idea you'll get a big shout out. Thanks** **J**


	6. Chapter 5

**ICY'S POV:**

"That is the last time we let her beat us!" Stormy grumbled.

"That was embarrassing, especially in front of Valtor. Now he'll never make me his main witch." I growled.

Darcy shouted, "Stop your complaining, I've got a solution." We turned towards her.

"Well, spit it out." Stormy said.

"We erase her memory. That way she won't remember anything about this year starting from the first battle on Tides. All she will remember is Icy sending her under the water. She will see that we are stronger than us and will fear us. She also will forget Valtor and his power, making her easy to defeat since she won't know his moves. And most importantly, Valtor will make _me_ his main witch," she smirked.

"What are you blabbing about? He _clearly_ prefers _me!_ " I yelled, throwing a blast of magic at the brunette.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, witch #2" she said throwing magic of her own at me. I was absolutely livid. How dare she say I'm witch #2?!

Suddenly, I felt myself being surrounded by fast-moving wind and lifted off the ground. I looked over and saw Darcy trapped in the same tornado.

"If you start fighting each other and we don't get this done, _neither_ of us is going to be his main witch!" Stormy yelled.

"Okay, we'll stop." I said.

"That's the only sensible thing you've said this week, Stormy." Darcy said. She only rolled her eyes as we summoned our Whisperian crystals. I smiled maliciously. _'You're done for, stupid pixie.'_

 **BLOOM'S POV:**

I woke up with a start. _Where am I? Who am I?_

 _My name is Bloom. I am 18 years old. I am a fairy at Alfea. My head is killing me._

I got out of bed, feeling like I was forgetting something. _Oh well._

 _ **You ever feel like you're forgetting something?**_

 _You feel it, too?_

 _ **It's strange, but it's probably nothing. Now don't you have a date with your boyfriend Sky?**_

 _Did I tell you? Sky is going to publicly tell everyone that I'm his girlfriend._

 _ **Yeah, yeah. I don't trust the guy, though. His ex Diaspro has been acting really weird lately. Do you think they are together secretly?**_

 _Take that back! He isn't like that. The last thing I remember is Sky holding me in the ship after that bastard Valtor blinded Layla._

"Bloom!" Stella came running in and hugged me. "Good, you're awake. Now tell me all about the guy you're dating."

I smiled. This was definitely one of her "surveys". She would ask questions about the guy each of us were dating and then "discreetly" deliver the audio recording to our respective boyfriends.

"Okay. The guy I'm dating is sweet, smart, strong, handsome, and awesome." I said, describing Sky.

"Awww. You two are perfect together!" She squealed. Typical Stella. "Oh and, we're going to Red Fountain to spend some quality time with the guys and Andy. Are you coming?"

 _Andy enrolled in Red Fountain and didn't tell me. We are definitely going to be having some words!_

"Of course!" I said.

"Great! We are going to meet in the quad in 30 minutes. I have to get dressed."

"Okay." I said and opened my closet. I picked out a sleeveless navy mini-dress because I wanted to look good for Sky. I did my makeup and headed out of my dorm.

We met in the quad and headed to Red Fountain. The Specialists were waiting inside the lobby. I noticed that Sky wasn't with them.

 _He must me busy. I'll go to his dorm._

"I'm going to my boyfriend's dorm, guys."

"See ya, Bloom!" Musa said.

"Have fun!" Stella said while waggling her eyebrows suggestively. She received an elbow from Flora.

I waved to them as I went towards Sky's dorm, which was in Hall H. I knocked on his door and waited. He had a single dorm so I didn't have to worry about a roommate. The door slid open and Sky appeared at the opening.

"Bloom-" He didn't get to finish his sentence because I leaped onto him and threw my arms around his neck.

"I missed you so much, Sky" I said.

"I missed you too. Diaspro is nothing compared to you. I made huge mistake at the millennium ball." He said against my neck before kissing me.

"Forget Diaspro." I whispered. He leaned down and captured my lips with his.

He pulled me into his room and locked the door. "Sky-"

"If you don't want this, I'll stop."

"I just don't want to move too fast."

"Just kiss me, Bloom." I happily complied, my fingers tangling in his blond locks and his in mine.

I couldn't explain it, but it felt like something was missing when Sky kissed me. The spark I felt when they first met just wasn't there, but my mind refused to accept it even though my heart did.

He pushed me down onto the couch as we continued to make out.

 **ANDY'S POV:**

Luca (Valtor) and I had become close. I have to admit, he's a cunning and brilliant actor. If Bloom hadn't told me he was Valtor, I never would have thought. All of the professors loved him and he had built relationships with all of the boys in Hall H. He never mentioned anything about Bloom and he had those three fairies (I knew that they were really the Trix, but I didn't dare say anything) over all the time. I did my best to either shut myself in my room or go out whenever they were here. To be honest, all four of them scared the crap out of me. I was only tolerating Luca because of Bloom.

I looked out at the quad that was inhabited by Hall H freshmen. Some played on their phones, some were talking, some were sparring, and others were pacing. We were all waiting for Sky, who was supposed to take us out on a practice mission. I nudged Luca. He looked up from the book he was reading and waited for me to speak.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Probably running a bit late." He shrugged before he diverted his attention back to the book in his hands.

"It's been more than an hour." I said.

The loudmouth of our group happened to hear me and shouted, "Hey everybody!" everyone turned to look at him, even Luca, who put down his book. "I have a brilliant idea."

"Well spit it out!" Someone shouted.

"One of us is going to go to his dorm and find out if he's there. The way we're going to see who goes is by drawing sticks." He went outside and came back with just enough twigs for everybody. We all took turns taking one. My turn came and I picked one.

 _Great, it's the shortest one. Guess I have to go._

As I turned to walk toward the door, someone shouted "Wait!" I turned around to see Luca following me. "I'll go with you." He said.

"Thanks bro. Let's get this over with." I smiled at him and he smiled back. We walked to the main office to get a card to override his lock, just in case something had happened and he was trapped inside.

Together, we walked to the dorms. As we reached the single dorm that belonged to Sky, I motioned for Luca to wait there.

"Why?" he asked.

"I picked the shortest stick, fair and square, so if anyone should go, it's me. I don't want you to get in trouble because of me, so just stay there."

"Fine." He said.

Taking a deep breath, I pulled out the override card. With shaking hands, I put it into the slot and unlocked the door. I slowly opened it, preparing for the worst. What met my eyes was far worse.

Lying under the dirt-bag was Bloom. They were kissing like there was no tomorrow. Their clothes were still on (Thank goodness!). I was permanently scarred by the scene. With wide eyes, I backed out of the room slowly, locked the door and grabbed Luca's arm and tried to drag him form there.

"What did you see? You look horrified." He said.

"Nothing," I said as I automatically tightened my hold on the override card. He grabbed the back of my shirt.

"Give. Me. The. Card."

"Promise me you won't take what you see out on me." He glared at me. I repeated, "Promise me and then I'll give you the card."

"Fine, I promise," he said.

I slowly handed him the card and he let me go. He walked to the room and unlocked it. I watched as he slowly opened the door.

 **VALTOR'S POV:**

Bloom. My Bloom. That was MY BLOOM making out with that scum called Sky. Enraged, I punched the wall next to me so hard, I could feel the bruises forming.

I formed a fire ball and fired it the blond, smirking when he let out a yelp of pain.

"Who did that?!" I heard him yell. "Show yourself now and your punishment will be less severe!"

I quickly cast an invisibility spell on myself and Andy. Sky came running out. His hair was a mess and there was pink lipstick all over his face. After him came Bloom.

"Whoever did it is probably long gone." She said.

"You're right," he agreed.

"What time is it, babe?" he asked.

"9:17" she said.

"Oh shoot! I'm late! I had to take a squad out today."

"Then go, you idiot!" she shoved him through the door, "I'll see you tomorrow."

She walked towards the exit. She looked so beautiful, I couldn't help myself. I removed the invisibility spell and followed her. I grabbed her hand and twirled her around to face me, searching her blue eyes for answers.

 **BLOOM'S POV:**

My lips were still tingling from the make out session with Sky. I smiled, remembering the feel of his lips on mine. He had stopped when I told him and hadn't tried anything.

As I walked, I felt a hand wrap around my wrist and twirl me around. I was staring into the eyes of a man I had never seen before. Instead of panicking, I followed my instincts. Using my free hand, I slapped him as hard as I could and kicked him in the shin. He stumbled backwards and I took the opportunity to run.

My feet hurt and I was out of breath by the time I made it out of the school, but I was safe.


	7. Chapter 6

**A quick recap of what has happened previously:** Valtor and the Trix have come up with a plan that they think is sure to bring them one step closer to domination. **Valtor is now a Red Fountain student named Luca** and the **Trix have decided to enroll at Alfea and pretend to be fairies.** Andy is also at Red Fountain and is Luca (Valtor)'s roommate. The Trix sisters also come up with **a plan to finally eliminate Bloom.** They cast a spell on her that will **make her forget everything that happened after Valtor blinded Layla.** Bloom, forgetting about the events of the Millennium Ball and how Sky chose Diaspro over her, **goes back to Sky**. She is seen making out with him by Luca and Andy. Luca tries to confront Bloom, but she gets the wrong idea and attacks him and runs.

 **Also, a special THANK YOU goes out to all of you guys who reviewed on any of the things I wrote. It REALLY means a lot. :3**

 **Enjoy, My lovelies.**

 **BLOOM'S POV:**

I walked through the forest as I went back towards Alfea, keeping my ears and eyes peeled for anyone who might be following me.

After what seemed like forever, I reached the gates of the school for fairies, minutes before curfew.

"Very close, dear. A few minutes later, you would be sleeping outside tonight. No risks can be taken, especially where Valtor is concerned." Griselda said, looking at me over the top of her glasses. " _Try_ to be earlier next time."

"Ms. Griselda, may we speak to you?" a voice said. I looked over and saw three girls that looked like freshman. One had snow white hair, one was brunette, and the last had hair that reminded me of the color of a storm cloud. From the way they were dressed, they were definitely Alfea students, but there was something _off_ about them.

"Sure. What is it?" she said while nodding to me, which meant that I could go.

I walked to my dorm and went inside. Loud music blared through the paper-thin walls of the dorm. Otherwise, there was no sign of someone else there. Musa must have had another fight with Riven.

I knocked on her door. "Musa? Do you want to talk about it?" She and I weren't as close as she was with Tecna, but I wanted to do something that would make her feel better.

The door creaked open and I saw Musa. Her eyes were puffy and I could see the trail marks the tears had left on her face. I said nothing, just enveloped her into a hug.

 **ANDY'S POV:**

Bloom was back with Sky? Maybe she broke up with Valtor because she finally saw him as the villain he is. Now I don't have to be nice to him, but I can't let him feel that I don't like him.

"You okay?" I said, "No wait, of course you're not okay. Is there anything I can do?" He shook his head and stormed back towards the quad.

I ran to catch up with him, "Wait! I have an idea!" He didn't say anything.

After a moment, he said, "Well, I'm not a mind reader! Tell me."

 _You are a mind-reader, Valtor, but you make Bloom happy, so I am going to try this._

"You are going to get your witch sidekicks and stage a fake attack. I'll cover for you so you and Bloom can get some time alone to work things out." I said.

His step faltered and he whirled around to face me, "How did you figure it out?" I only shrugged in response.

"Well?" I asked.

"It's worth a shot, bro." he said, giving me one of his rare smiles. We went back to the quad and were joined a few minutes later by Sky, who was hours late at this point. We entered one of the large Red Fountain battleships and headed out on the training mission.

 **ICY'S POV:**

"Sisters," I said, "Now that the idiotic fairy has no memory of Valtor or our new powers, now would be the perfect time to take her powers."

"Let's do it. We all know where her dorm is. It's Friday night, which is when the Winx usually stay with their puny boyfriends and since Bloom broke up with blondie, she's bound to be home alone." Stormy said.

"No. She's not in her dorm." Darcy said, "She's up there on the roof."

"Even better," I smirked.

We quickly defeated her and took her powers. With a snap of Darcy's fingers, the redhead was fast asleep in her bed.

Valtor had told us about a new attack to trap the fairies and finally win. He said that we need to fight off the other girls and that he had a score to settle with Bloom.

 _Well then. Bloom will be easier for him to defeat without any of her powers._

 **BLOOM'S POV:**

I woke up with a horrible headache. I felt drained of energy, but I couldn't figure out why. Wincing against the light in my dorm room, I dragged myself out of bed and into the bathroom for a shower.

I let the warm water envelop me and melt the tiredness away. After the shower, I felt much better and got dressed. After I had finished my hair, Layla burst through the door.

"Bloom. Come on! Valtor and the witches have been spotted! If we leave now, we might make it in time to defeat them!"

"Alright, I'm coming!"

Tecna teleported us to a clearing that I didn't recognize. Clearly, Valtor's influence was here because the trees had a creepy aura to them and the sky had a greenish tint. The entire area had a gloomy feel.

"Let's transform!" Stella said. I tried to channel my winx, but nothing happened, not even a spark.

 _Crap! No magic!_

 _ **Same here. Guess we fight the Earth way. Try to find something you can use as a weapon. How do you keep getting our powers stolen?**_

Before I had a chance to do anything, we were bombarded with different orbs of magic flying at us. I leaped behind a tree, barely missing one of Darcy's attacks. They sure are stronger than when I last saw them. It's like their magic is being boosted because it's stronger than the magic they get from Valtor. Speak of the devil. I noticed him lurking in the shadows, watching the Trix. This was my chance to get out of here. The girls were strong and they could definitely fight the Trix and Valtor off without help. I debated leaving and ended up lost in my thoughts. When I regained my senses, the girls and the witches were nowhere to be seen. They must have started fighting in another area.

"Fancy seeing you here, darling." A voice said from beside me. I shrieked and jumped back. There stood Valtor, his trademark smirk plastered on his face. His features looked scarier under the eerie lighting of the sky.

"I'm not afraid to kick your ass, so stay away, you creep!" I shouted, which probably wasn't the best move, seeing that his smirk only grew bigger and a mischievous glint appeared in his golden eyes. He slowly started walking towards me and I stepped back, my eyes widening when I felt my back hit a tree. He grabbed my arms and pinned them on either side of my face, successfully trapping me.

"We need to talk," he said.

"Psh, save it. I've heard it from everyone like you." He just stared. "I'm not joining your side and helping you take over the dimension, nor am I going to sit around and watch you take over the dimension!"

He didn't react, which kind of stung. Loosening his iron grip on my wrists a tiny bit, he leaned in and whispered, "Bloom, darling, what are you talking about? Do you remember what you said to me the day we met?" I zoned out when I heard my other half's voice in my head.

 _ **He is a deluded love-sick wizard, if I ever saw one.**_

 _You can say that again. I know how to get him to leave me alone. I'm going to ask him out and embarrass him and make myself look so undesirable that he never wants to be near me again._

 _ **That stuff only works in fairy tales.**_

 _This plan is perfect!_

 _ **I'm going to say 'I told you so' when this plan fails horribly.**_

"Bloom?" he said, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Hm?" I said innocently.

"Will you go on a date with me?" He asked.

"If I go, do you promise to not attack Alfea or Red Fountain?"

"As you wish, princess."

"Fine then, I'll go," I said, thinking about going home to Sky after this was all over.

 _I'm doing it for the safety of the fairies and specialists. I would have added Cloud Tower, but he already took it over._

"I'll meet you at 8 at Magianno's."

"Great," I said.

He smirked and vanished in a puff of smoke.

Moments after he left, I was thrown back into a tree by a seemingly invisible force. A familiar wave of iciness washed over me and I recognized my powers in the blast.

 **VALTOR'S POV**

I teleported myself back to the newest hideout and watched everything unfold through my crystal ball.

Icy and her sisters definitely have stronger magic than the one I gave them. They must have gotten into the power amplification spells.

They are planning to kill them all? I knew that they were unnecessarily cruel, but this was too far, but I had to stand and watch Bloom suffer. Why doesn't she use her powers?

 **BLOOM'S POV**

Suddenly, I was enveloped in the cold and I felt my arms freeze behind my back and my legs become stuck to the ground. "Hey pixie" Icy said with a cruel look on her face, "You're just in time to see the main attraction!"

"That's right. Now that we are finally strong enough to defeat you, we won't let this moment slip through our fingers!" Darcy said.

"First, we are going to give your stupid pixie friends a slow and painful end and force you to watch as the life fades from each of their eyes." Stormy said with a wicked grin, "And then we will make sure that you suffer twice as much before we finally end you."

"Help! Somebody!" Stella screamed. I saw that the girls had their feet planted to the ground while their hands remained unchained.

"Girls!" I screamed. Stormy grabbed my head and held it there, using her magic to keep my eyes open, forcing me to watch my best friends suffer.

"Now, since I don't like easy victories, I have left your hands unchained so that you have a chance to shield yourselves, even though you won't last long." Icy said before forming a dragon made entirely of ice. It had a dark aura to it. It was truly disturbing to see my powers being used by the heartless witch.

She released it and the ice dragon soared straight for the girls. They were using a convergence shield, which was extremely strong, but with Valtor's magic and mine along with their own powers, that shield would not last long.

"No! Icy! Please don't do this!" I pleaded.

"Your begging is futile, pixie. Keep quiet, I want to hear their final screams." Darcy said.

"Please! You can do whatever you want to me! Just leave them alone please!" I screamed. I was in tears now, begging Icy to stop her attack. Without lessening her attack, she looked right at me with her piercing blue eyes that seemed to see into me.

"Anything?" she asked with a glint in her eye.

"Yes anything," I said.

"Darcy? Stormy?" she said.

"I mean, Bloom's the one we really hate, right?" Stormy said.

"She isn't really in the position to fight back either," Darcy said.

"We accept, pixie. Your friends will be spared. You on the other hand…" she trailed off, chuckling darkly.

 _ **Hey. While you were crying, I figured out how we can use some magic. I drew from the negative aura of this place and have a small amount of magic. The only downside is that you can only use one spell.**_

"Before we destroy you, pixie, you have one chance to attack." Icy said, making my restraints vanish into thin air.

I looked at my surroundings before facing Icy. Without hesitation, I threw a fireball at the trees behind Icy, igniting them.

"You missed. Now it's our turn." She looked at me smugly, her magic beginning to surround her.

"I didn't miss, though." I said. Suddenly, blasts of magic began to rain down.

"Hey, Icy, that wasn't an attack, she sent up a flare." Darcy said.

"We'll find a way to trap them all." Stormy said before all three teleported.

 **VALTOR'S POV:**

I smirked. That was my Bloom. I turned off the ball as I sensed the Trix's teleport.

The witches landed behind me and I turned to look at them. They didn't look like they had just been attacked.

 **BLOOM'S POV**

The Red Fountain ship landed and 5 very familiar specialists emerged. I ran towards Sky.

"Bloom!" he said before hugging me back as I leapt into his arms.

Thanks to Timmy's work, all of the girls were soon free and we were on our way back to Alfea.

 **ICY'S POV:**

I looked out of the window of my room and watched the sun as it disappeared over the horizon. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop thinking about the handsome wizard in the next room. I just couldn't resist. Now that I had taken Bloom's powers, there was no way for him to know the whole truth, since I hadn't told him about my newly acquired Dragon Fire.

I stood up, using a disguise spell to make myself look like the ginger fairy. I put on a baby blue nightgown with white hearts all over while trying not to gag at the uppity vibe I got from myself. I couldn't imagine what he saw in her, but I would make sure that he fell in love with me instead.

I walked towards his room and slowly opened the door. He sat at his desk with his nose buried in a book, just like always. I stepped towards him and sat down in his lap. He put the book down and looked at me. There was something behind his stunning golden eyes that made my heart flutter.

"Hey." I said, giving him an innocent smile.

"Bloom." He breathed.

"I wanted you to know that I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just under a lot of stress and I couldn't wait until our date to see you." I said quickly. I felt a gloved finger lift my chin, tilting my head so that I was looking into his eyes.

"You look incredible, princess." He said before kissing me. I quickly responded, sliding my hands up to loop around his neck. I felt him put his arms around my waist and pull me closer. I sighed. He was my happiness.


End file.
